Hinata's Preschool
by TheDarkHyuuga
Summary: On Hinata's first day at preschool, she meets a lot of new friends, makes a couple of enemies, and goes through her toddler life. First fic! Sakura bashing.
1. The beginning

**Hi this story is about the Naruto genines (sp) **

**Its when their all in preschool**

**Hinata is the star**

**Enjoy! **

It was a sunny day in Konoha. Hinata was packing her lunch that her mother made. It was her first day of preschool and she was going with her cousin, Neji. She was a bit nervous about it; she was not used to crowded places like school. Someone knocked at her door.

"Hinata-sama, are you ready yet?" asked the deep voice of Neji. He opened the door. He was wearing green shorts and a white T-shirt. He had his long black hair in a ponytail.

"Yes nii-san, almost done" she quickly stuffed the rest of her lunch in her small blue backpack. She wore her favorite light blue pants and a yellow T-shirt. She and Neji said good bye to their parents and walked to their new preschool.

"Are you nervous, Hinata-sama?" asked, noticing that she was tightening her grip on his arm.

The heiress looked up at him "kind of" she whispered. She always did have a low voice.

"Well don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" Neji stated, smiling.

Hinata smiled back. Now she was more confident. The two Hyuugas walked down the sidewalk till they reached the school. They entered and found their classroom. Hinata had to admit, the classroom was colorful. Purple carpets were on the wooden floor and rainbow colors were painted on the walls. There were only 3 other kids in the room.

Two kids were playing a board game and one was looking at his ant colony.

Hinata held tight to Neji. She was nervous all over again. Neji pushed her to sit with him. As they sat down, someone burst through the door. It was a blond spiky haired kid with white shorts and black stripped shirt.

"Hey everyone, NARUTO'S IN THE HOUSE!" the blonde screamed. That made Hinata jump.

"Shut up, dobe" a dark blue haired boy stood behind the blond haired. The blond frowned and was about to move out of the entrance when a brown haired boy pushed him over.

"Stop blocking the entrance, dobe!" shouted the brunette.

"YOU don't push!" shouted the blond. The blond and brunette kept fighting while the dark blue haired walked passed them and sat opposite from Hinata and Neji.

Later a pink haired girl came in with a blond haired girl along. Then a boy with the biggest eyebrows Hinata had ever seen burst in through the door shouting about youth when a girl who tied her hair in balls shouted at the bushy brows to shut up.

Hinata was so nervous and blushed a lot. The pink haired girl and her blond friend kept staring at the dark blue haired boy and blushing, while the girl with her hair in balls on her head was watching the two other boys while they played their board game. Bushy Brows was trying to get the boy who was staring at his colony to spare with him. The blonde boy was fighting once again with the brown haired boy who was carrying a white dog that barked a lot.

But Neji stayed with Hinata. This made her happy. Then the boy with blond spiky haired boy looked at her which made her blush. He smiled and walked over to her. Hinata was getting nervous and Neji was getting ready to make shure that Hinata would be safe. He is a very protective cousin.

The blond boy was standing in front of Hinata now. His smile got bigger.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you" the blond greeted. Hinata blushed and smiled back. She noticed that Naruto was blushing when she smiled at him.

"I-I'm Hy-Hyuuga H-Hi-Hinata, n-nice to meet y-you" she stuttered. The blond blushed again.

_She must like me since shes stuttering_ Naruto thought and blushed even more at that idea.

"Hey dobe, why did you walk away from our fight" the dog carrying boy interrupted "is it because your chi-"he did not finish after he saw who Naruto was talking to. He froze and looked at the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata saw his face turn a bit red.

"Oh" the brunette whispered "hi there".

"Hi" Hinata blushed.

The dog boy smiled and stood in front of Naruto. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my dog, Akamaru" he introduced. The dog barked happily.

Hinata smiled "I'm H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata" she stuttered again. "I like your dog".

Kiba blushed and rubbed his head "thanks, Hinata is a pretty name" he complimented.

Hinata's blush deepened. Neji watched the whole scene and was not happy with the way Kiba and Naruto acted towards Hinata.

Naruto pushed Kiba "hey Dog Boy, don't show me your but" Naruto screamed.

"Hey shut up, dobe" Kiba screamed back.

Hinata giggled at the two. They stopped and blushed at her sweet giggle. Neji stepped beside the young heiress and glared at the boys which made their faces turn pale. Not only was Neji the most talented young ninja in Konoha but he was also the most frightening.

He put his arm around Hinata's shoulder "may I help you two" he said coldly.

The two boys froze. Damn he was scary.

They ran away to the other side of the room. Hinata looked up at Neji with a questioning look. Why was her nii-san acting like that? Naruto and Kiba weren't doing anything wrong. He kneeled down to face her.

"Hinata-sama, don't look surprised, I said I would protect you" he whispered in her ear. He then smiled warmly. Hinata nodded. Her nii-san knew more then her.

Later, the teacher entered the room. But she was dressed weird. She wore a brown coat, a dark blue T-shirt with a net and a yellow skirt also with a net. She had her dark gray hair in a ponytail high.

She smiled "'sup I'm your teacher, the names Mitarashi Anko but you all can just call me Anko" she greeted, quit loudly. "We'll have a ton of FUN FUN FUN!"

She stepped to the front of the class "first, I told you my name, now you all tell me yours" Anko said "you tell me your names, what you like/dislike and what you want to be when you grow up"

The class nodded. Before anyone said anything, three other kids burst the door open. Everyone turned to the trio. One had red hair with black circles on his eyelids, a girl with dark blond hair in four ponytails and the other one had light brown spiky hair and purple lines on his face.

Anko smiled "well seems we have three more joining us, come sit down, were about to introduce ourselves" Anko explained "I'm Mitarashi Anko by the way"

The three sat down but everyone backed away from them. Hinata had to admit that the three new comers did look scary.

"Ok let's begin!" exclaimed Anko.

**Next chapter they will all introduce themselves **

**And the REAL fun begins**


	2. Introduction

**Chapter 2 is here!**

**Enjoy**

**Last Time:**

"_Ok let's begin!" Anko exclaimed_

Anko looked around the class room and pointed at the pink haired girl "you start pinky" Anko announced.

The pink head stood up. Hinata thought that she had a big forehead but did not say anything so as not to hurt the pink haired girl's feelings.

"Hi I'm Haruno Sakura, what I like is picking flowers and brushing my hair to make it look perfect" she stopped to see if the raven haired boy was listening and continued "what I don't like is people who make fun of my forehead and those who mess up my hair". "What I want to be when I grow up is Konoha's best model". She finished and sat down.

Anko nodded "ok Forehead girl thanks for that" she laughed as Sakura pouted. Anko looked at the blond girl sitting next to Sakura. "You go next" she pointed at the blond.

The Blondie stood up "Hello I'm Yamanaka Ino, what I like is also picking flowers but I also like growing flowers" "what I don't like is those people who stomp on flowers or torture them and what I want to be when I grow up is…well actually I would like to take over my family's business, we run a flower shop" Ino finished and sat next to Sakura.

"Ok thanks for that Flower Girl, you next" she pointed to one of the boys who was playing the board game.

He stood up, not really in the mood to talk "Yo sigh I'm Nara Shikamaru" "what I like is to play this board game called Shoji and cloud watching" "what I don't like is noisy people, people who never shut up and what I want to be when I grow up" he paused. "I don't know" he finished and sat back down. Hinata saw the girl with four ponytails blushing. She wondered why.

Anko frowned"geez, thanks for that Mr. Lazy". Next picked the raven haired boy to introduce himself.

He got up "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I don't really like anything and mostly hate everything" Sakura's face dropped a little "What I want to be when I grow up is none of your business" he slowly sat back down and looked away. Sakura and Ino blushed a lot at him. He did not seem to care.

"Well Pretty Boy, thanks for that, next is you" she said pointing to the second boy who was playing the board game with Shikamaru.

He stood up "My name is Akimichi Choji, I like food and cloud watching with Shikamaru, I dislike people who make fun of my size, and I want to work at a restaurant when I grow up" he finished quickly and sat back down.

Anko had an anime sweat drop "well nice to meet you, Fatty" she giggled. Choji's face went red and was about to attack Anko when Shikamaru held him by the collar. "Well now you there" she pointed to Naruto.

Immediately he stood up, making shure that Hinata was listening he began "'sup I'm Uzumaki Naruto" "I like ramen a lot and I like to practice" He glared at Sasuke "what I don't like are stuck-up jerks" Sasuke glared back at him. Hinata was getting nervous at the glaring. "What I want to be when I grow up" Naruto continued. He side glanced at Hinata for a second which made her blush. Naruto looked at Anko "Is to become the Hokage!" he shouted.

Anko held her ears "gee thanks for breaking my eardrums, Whiskers" Anko complained. She pointed to the boy who was looking at his ant colony. "You next" she said.

He stood up "I am Aburame Shino, what I like is bugs" he began in a deep voice that kind of scared Hinata. "What I hate is those who don't care if they step on a bug and what I want to be when I grow up is a Bug Guide" he sat down and stared at his ant colony again.

"Thanks for that Bug Freak" Anko smiled. He did not seem to care about his new nickname. Probably because it fit him better then the others. "You next, Dog Boy" she said pointing at Kiba.

He smiled and jumped up. Like Naruto, Kiba made shure that Hinata was listening _I have to make a good impression in front of Hinata _he thought and began "Hey, hey I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru" he introduced and pointed to his white dog, who barked. "What I like is playing with Akamaru and what I don't like is things I can't chew" "What I want to be when I grow up is the Hokage" Naruto was immediately brought to attention and glared at Kiba "I'm done" he said and sat down.

"Well seems that Whiskers has some competition, eh Dog Boy" Anko said looking at the glaring Naruto. "You now" she pointed at the girl with her hair in balls.

She stood up. "Ok my name is Tenten, what I like is looking at the weapons in my family's store" "what I don't like is rotten vegetables and what I want to be when I grow up is a weapons specialist" she smiled and sat down.

Anko tapped her chin, thinking of a nickname for Tenten so she decided with one "thanks for the introduction Weapon Girl, you next" Anko pointed to the boy with big eyebrows.

The boy practically jumped out of his chair "HI I'M ROCK LEE, KONOHA'S HANSOME DEVIL!" he shouted, fire burned in his eyes. As everyone covered their ears he continued "what I like is sparing and becoming a powerful fighter" "what I dislike are those people who say people who just train without jutsus are drop outs" "and what I want to be when I become older is a Taijutsu Master" he finished with a pose and sat down.

Anko put her pinky in her ear and rubbed. She took it out "thanks for that Bushy Brows, I think we got the message and we finally found someone louder then Whiskers" she flinched. "Ugghh now you" she pointed to one of the trio. It was the boy with black circles on his eyelids. He did not stand up "I am Sabaku Gaara, I like my siblings and hate everything else" he was scaring Hinata a little so she held tight to Neji who did not seem to like Gaara that much either "I want to be the Kazekage when I become older" he finished.

Anko sighed "Ok nice to meet you too, Raccoon" Anko nicknamed him that for the circles on his eyes. He had no emotion on his face. Gaara side glanced at Hinata who was looking at him till Anko made another pick. She picked the girl with four ponytails.

She got up. The girl looked tough. She smiled and began "hey 'sup I'm Sabaku Temari" she smiled bigger "what I like is beating up anyone who makes fun of me or my siblings and my fan" she took out her fan (note that her fan is small since she's still young) "I don't like slackers" she continued "when I'm older I'm gonna be Suna's best fighter, even though I'm a girl so I can show everyone how tough girls are" she finished and sat down next to Gaara. She looked at Shikamaru then at Anko.

Anko smiled "you go girl!" she exclaimed "so you guys are from Suna, what are you doing here in Konoha" Anko asked

"Well we moved to this school because the only school in Suna won't allow us in" the boy with purple marking answered.

"Why?"Anko asked again.

"Because" he said and that was it. Anko did not ask anymore. But Hinata was still wondering. Then she looked at Gaara who was just staring straight, not caring what his brother was saying.

"Well ok, while I'm talking to you, why don't you introduce yourself Purple boy" Anko said.

He stood up. "I'm Sabaku Kankuro" "what I like are puppets and what I don't like is Temari bossing me around" Temari glared at her younger brother "and what I want to be when I grow up is a Ventriloquist" he finished and sat down again.

Anko nodded "ok thanks Puppet Boy, and you" she pointed to Neji.

He put Hinata's hand down and stood up. "My name is Hyuuga Neji, what I like is protect Hinata-sama. What I hate are those people who hurt her and call the Hyuuga clan blood-thirsty" he glared at everyone which made them all jump in fright except Gaara and his siblings "what I want to be when I grow up is to be the leader of the Hyuuga clan's Branch House" he finished and sat beside Hinata who smiled at him.

"Well, well Mr. Branch House thanks for that introduction. Last one is Miss Shy over there" Anko announced.

Hinata was getting nervous every minute but she stood up anyway. Kiba and Naruto were paying extra attention to her. The rest were watching her normally, well some. Sasuke perked up a little. Shino looked up from his ant colony. Hinata was blushing furiously.

"Well" Anko said, impatiently.

Hinata looked up at her. She gulped "I-I am H-Hyu-Hyuuga"

"Out with it!" shouted Anko.

Neji was about to say something when Naruto beat it to him "let her finish herself" Naruto retorted.

Hinata blushed "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, I l-like to play with my baby sister H-Hanabi and helping m-my mom in the k-ki-kitchen" she stuttered. She hated her stuttering, it sounded stupid.

"Come on Hinata" Kiba called.

Hinata nodded. She was glad that she had friends here "what I hate is m-my s-stu-stuttering and de-dead animals" "what I w-wa-want to be when I g-grow up is the h-heiress to the Hyuuga c-clan and take th-the place of my f-fa-father, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Anko got up "Hyuuga Hiashi is your father?" Anko asked. The kids in the room fell quiet.

"Y-yes" answered Hinata, worried something was wrong.

Anko smiled "well, well seems we have a princess here" she teased. Hinata blushed and sat down. She looked around the room. Some were stilling looking at her which made her blush.

"Ok well now that everyone has introduced themselves, lets begin the class" Anko said.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Look for chapter 3 next**


	3. Evil Sakura

**Third Chapter is up!**

**Enjoy!**

**Last Time:**

'_Ok well now that everyone has introduced themselves lets begin class" Anko said_

Everyone immediately left to do their things. Sakura and Ino went to brush their hairs and stare at Sasuke, Shino played with his ants, Sasuke sat as far away as his fan girls as possible, Shikamaru and Choji went back to their game, Rock Lee was telling Sakura about his strength but she did not seem to listen to him, Tenten was looking at a book, Temari and Kankuro were playing tag while Gaara sat alone at a corner, Kiba and Naruto played with blocks and Hinata and Neji were sitting down, talking.

Hinata got up, suddenly and walked to were Kiba and Naruto were playing. Neji looked up to see what she was doing. Kiba and Naruto's heads straightened when the saw Hinata coming to them.

"Hello Hinata" Naruto greeted.

Kiba frowned at him "what brings you here?" Kiba asked Hinata, smiling.

Hinata blushed which made the two boys blush "I just c-came here t-to th-thank you f-for sticking u-up for m-me" Hinata thanked.

The boys blushed brightly "your welcome Hinata-sama" they said at the same time. Then glared at each other. Hinata giggled.

"Well would you like to play with us?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Hinata-sama, I thought you said I could read to you" Neji reminded, stepping beside Hinata.

"Oh right" Hinata remembered. She turned to the two boys "sorry guys".

Their faces dropped but nodded.

Then Hinata smiled "but we can still be friends right?" she asked, hopefully.

The boys smiled "YA!" they exclaimed.

Hinata's smiled bigger "thanks again Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun" Hinata thanked again and walked of with Neji leaving the red faced boys.

From the other side of the room, Sasuke watched the whole scene. He smirked _seems like the two dobe's have a crush_ he thought to himself. He looked at the direction of the two Hyuugas. He smirked again as he stared at the heiress _well she is something_ he almost whispered but shook his head and frowned. As a Hyuuga they were his clan's enemies. He turned but could not help but stare at the heiress for a moment.

At the book shelf, Neji and Hinata were finding a book to read. Hinata picked one up.

"How about this one, Neji-nii san" Hinata suggested, showing a book with a girl in a red hood. The story was called _Little Red Riding Hood_.

Neji nodded "ok Hinata-sama" he agreed smiling. They sat down at a desk. Hinata turned to see Tenten reading her book with the title _Weapons of the Ages_.

"Ready?" asked Neji. Hinata turned and smiled at him.

"Ready nii-san" Hinata answered. Neji began the story.

Sakura and her friend Ino were brushing their hair with the hair brushes that Sakura brought. Rock lee had given up and left. Her hair had to be good to impress Sasuke. She blushed as she thought of what Sasuke would say to her.

(In Sakura's Thoughts)

_Hello Sasuke-kun Sakura said gleefully_

_Sakura your hair is beautiful; it goes well with that shiny forehead Sasuke commented_

_Oh Sasuke-kun Sakura said dreamily_

_Sakura-chan he said dreamily, too_

(End, man that made me sick barfing noises)

Sakura blushed and smiled _Sasuke-kun will be mine_ she thought. She began staring at him again but noticed something. Sasuke was staring at something. Normally, he would stare at the floor but this time he was staring at something. Sakura followed his eye trail and looked at what he was staring at. She gasped. He was staring at that Hyuuga princess Hinata.

Sakura was surprised, thinking what Sasuke was doing staring at Hinata. The she got angry and jumped to a conclusion. _That Hyuuga girl is stealing my Sasuke-kun_ she screamed in her mind. At that time she met Inner Sakura who was shouting about Sasuke liking Hinata 'cause he was staring at her. Sakura was getting frustrated. Now she knew, the Hyuuga heiress was her enemy. She had to get Sasuke to notice her. _But first deal with miss I'm so pretty but I pretend not to care _Sakura thought and made her way to Hinata.

"And so, little red riding hood walked with her father, the lumber jack, all the way back home. The End" Neji finished the story and closed it.

Hinata smiled "that was a great story nii-san" Hinata giggled.

Neji smirked "do you want to here another one?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. Neji walked of to the book shelf. Tenten was done her book and was watching Shikamaru and Choji playing. Hinata sat alone on the big red coach.

"Hi" said a voice. Hinata looked down to see Sakura.

"Hi" Hinata smiled.

_She is so ugly, why dose Sasuke-kun like her_ Sakura thought, smiling.

Hinata became nervous. Sakura was just staring up at her. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Sakura frowned "ya, stay away from Sasuke" she whispered, angrily.

Hinata had a confused look on her face. What was Sakura talking about? She did not even talk to Sasuke.

"Um what do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

Sakura growled. _This Sasuke stealing witch has the nerve to call her chan_ she thought. "Don't call me that" Sakura scolded.

Hinata was beginning to get scared. She started whimpering. She had no idea how she had an enemy already. She did not want anyone to hate her. She whimpered more.

Sakura grinned. _That's right cry, little witch, and embarrass yourself in front of the whole class _Inner Sakura snickered _including Sasuke_.

But then Anko stepped up. "Hey whys Princess crying?" Anko asked Sakura. Everyone in the room stared at her, but Neji glared.

"Well, Forehead" Anko said, impatiently.

Sakura froze up. She was the one being embarrassed. _Damn teacher, what should I do, Sasuke-kun is looking _Sakura thought. The she smiled and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder "you know what, I was wondering the same thing so I came over here to see why she was crying" Sakura lied.

Hinata knew she was lying but did not say anything.

Anko looked down at the two girls. She sighed and shook her head. Teaching was hard. Why did she do it? "Ok Forehead, Princess why are you crying?" she asked.

Hinata looked up at the teacher then side glanced at Sakura. She was smiling but Hinata knew that she was threatening at the same time. She held her finger and raised up to show Anko. "I hit my finger on the desk" Hinata lied and tried to act as if she was in pain.

Anko rubbed the back of her head and sighed "is that it, well then there is nothing to worry about, just watch it next time" Anko said and walked back to the desk.

Sakura was about to walk away when she whispered in Hinata's ear "good girl, now stay away from Sasuke-kun and try not to be as pretty as me" Sakura warned "or else". She walked to where Ino was straightening up some flowers.

Kiba and Naruto ran up to Hinata "Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked, worried.

"Did it hurt a lot?" asked Kiba, equally worried.

Hinata smiled at them "I'm fine, really" she answered, smiling.

Kiba and Naruto nodded and went back to playing with their blocks. Hinata blushed and turned around only to see Neji standing there.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji began. Hinata looked down at her feet, to afraid to look up at Neji. "Why were you really crying?" he asked.

"Um, what do you mean nii-san?" Hinata asked, still looking down.

"I know you lied, but why" he answered. Hinata flinched. She looked up at her cousin who had a worried look in his eyes. She hated herself for lying but was afraid of what Sakura might do. She looked down again and did not say anything.

Neji sighed "I thought you could trust me, Hinata-sama" he said, sounding hurt. Hinata quickly looked at him.

"N-nii-san I d-do trust y-you" Hinata stuttered, quickly. Her face dropped and was whimpering again but not so loud "I-I'm sorry.

"Hinata-sama, don't cry" Neji said slowly "Its okay".

Hinata smiled up at him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Now Hinata-sama, would you like to read the book _Cinderella _next?" Neji asked.

Hinata looked up at him, with a twinkle in her eyes "yes, nii-san" Hinata answered, happily.

Sitting at a desk, on the other side of the room, Gaara was watching his siblings playing tag. He had sawn the Hyuuga heiress lied. He knew she was lying yet she made it believable. He stared at the Hinata. She was kind of short but she seemed to smile all the time. Gaara had to smirk. She was sort of cute. He looked away and stared at his siblings again. Maybe this school won't be so bad.

**Well that's chapter 3**

**Gaara was kind of OOC but oh well**

**Chapter 4 is coming**


	4. The Game

**Chapter four is here!**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone**

**Sorry I'm late but school started UU**

**P.S. I hate Sakura**

After a few minutes, Anko cleared her throat loud so that everyone was paying attention to her.

"Ok class now we play a game" Anko smiled "everyone get in a circle".

Quickly the kids went into a circle. Sakura glared at Hinata as she sat down. Hinata held tight to her nii-san.

"Ok what game should we play?" Anko asked the class. They all began to think.

"How about we play princess" Sakura suggested, flipping her hair a bit.

"Or war" Naruto said.

"How about hide and seek" Shikamaru suggested.

"That's boring, how about tag" Temari said. Shikamaru glared at her but smiled _She's pushy _he thought.

"Good suggestions" Anko commented.

Hinata rose her hand "How about 'Duck Duck Goose'" she suggested quietly.

Anko smiled "Good idea! All in favor of playing Forehead girl's game, Princess, raise your hand" she said.

Ino raised her hand up and so did Tenten but both were unsure. Sakura frowned at them. She was also upset that Sasuke did not raise his hand. Anko nodded "How about Whiskers game".

Hinata raised her hand which made Naruto smile. Then Neji raised his hand and so did Kiba.

"And Mr. Lazy's game" Anko continued. Temari was about to raise her hand but stopped seeing as how she had also suggested a game. Choji raised his hand up, along with Rock Lee.

"Well okay how about Fan Girl" the teacher said. To everyone's surprise, including Temari's, Shikamaru raised his hand. Gaara and Kankuro raised their hands. Also Shino.

"And finally Princess's game" Anko continued. Immediately Naruto and Kiba raised their hands. So did Neji. Then Sasuke which shocked some girls. But mostly Sakura. She glared at Hinata who was blushing at the hand that were raised. Gaara and Temari raised their hands. Then Tenten and Ino. Sakura was getting frustrated.

Anko laughed "well that's it, 'Duck Duck Goose' it is" she decided. Hinata smiled at the people that raised their hands. She did have friends. Sakura scolded under her breath. _Damn her_ Sakura thought angrily. (Ahh, Duck Duck Goose, good times)

Anko picked Sasuke to start. Before they began the game, a knock came from the door. It creaked opened reveling a girl with long, LONG black hair, a boy with bandages, and a boy with dark blue hair that defied gravity.

Anko smiled "hello we have new people, please come in and tell us your names, what you like/dislike and what you want to be when you grow up, but hurry were starting a game" she said.

The girl with LONG hair smiled "I'm Tsuchi Kin, what I like are bells and what I don't like are weaklings" "and what I want to be when I grow up is a docter so I can use my needles" she finished fast and sat down at the circle.

"I'm Abumi Zaku" the boy with his hair up began "what I like is music and what I don't like are those people who make fun of my hair" he said. Some of the kids began snikering "and what I want to be when I grow up is a musicion" he finished and sat beside Kin in the circle.

The last one began his introduction "I am Kinuta Dosu, what I like is my MP3 player and what I don't like is country music. What I want to be when I grow up is a rock star" he finished and sat next to Zaku. "Were from the sound village" he added.

Anko raised an eyebrow and sighed _These kids are coming out everywhere _she thought with another sigh. "Okay welcome to Konoha, kids" Anko welcomed "were gonna play 'Duck Duck Goose'".

"Cool! I love that game" Kin shouted "who suggested it?" she asked.

Hinata raised her hand slowly and blushed.

"Nice, girl!" she said. Hinata blushed again.

"Ok I picked Pretty Boy to start" Anko decided. Sasuke got up and began tapping on peoples heads (lets see if I remember the game). "Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck" Sasuke continued.

Sakura smiled and blushed. If Sasuke picked her, it would mean she would chase him and it would be like they were playing together. It would also be proof of his love for her. _And not that witch Hinata_ Inner Sakura shouted.

"Goose" Sasuke finished. He had his hand on Naruto's head. As fast as he could, Naruto jumped up and chased Sasuke. Naruto would show Hinata that he was faster then Sasuke But as Naruto jumped up Sasuke was already gone. Naruto ran after him. Sasuke was about to land at his spot. Naruto jumped and almost grabbed him when he missed. Naruto got up and ran after him again. But it was too late. Sasuke won. Naruto got up, embarrsed, and walked back to his place. He was upset that he missed.

"Naruto-kun" a voice was heard he turned to see Hinata sitting beside him. He blushed and looked down. He made a fool of himself in front of Hinata.

"Are you all right" she asked, sweetly. Naruto blushed deeper.

"Y-ya don't w-worry" he stuttered. Hinata blushed. Maybe her stuttering was contagiouse. Naruto smiled. Then Kiba pushed Naruto's head down.

"Hinata-chan, will you play with me and Akamaru later?" Kiba asked.

Hinata nodded "sure Kiba-kun" she said.

Kiba blushed and smiled. Naruto growled under his breath.

-------------------------------------------

The game continued. Tenten was next. She began

"Duck, Duck, Duck" she continued till she reached Hinata "goose" she said. Hinata got up and chased after Tenten, happiley. She was having fun running. She always played running games with her nii-san.

Sakura was angrey _That little witch gets a turn before me? That's not right! _ Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura frowned but then smiled evilly. As Hinata passed her, she stuck a foot out a little so that no one saw her. Hinata sped quickly but unfortunetly tripped on Sakura's foot and fell face first.

Sakura took her foot back and snickered but then stopped. Everyone gasped and Naruto, Kiba and Neji had wide eyes. Tenten stopped and looked behind her.

"Hinata-sama!" shouted Neji.

"Hinata-chan!" screamed Naruto and Kiba at the same time.

Hinata got up. She had a scrach from the fall. She was rubbing it and began to whimper. Tenten ran back and helped Hinata up. Anko walked up to Hinata.

"Hey Princess, you okay?" Anko asked.

Hinata nodded "ya, I'm okay, I guess I tripped on something" her scratch was now bleeding.

"Lets get you a bandege first" Anko said "everyone we will stop the game since some one was hurt, I don't want any of your parents sueing me".

Neji ran up to Hinata. Along with Kiba and Naruto.

"Hinata-sama are you alright!" neji asked, grabbing her.

"Yes nii-san, Tenten is getting me a bandege" Hinata answered holding her scratch.

"What did you trip on Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know" Hinata answered, trying to think of what was there that would be able to trip her.

"Is the cut bad?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked in a questoning way.

"No not really, Kiba-kun" she answered.

The boys continued asking questions. But Hinata was fine.

-------------------------------------------

Gaara sat at a corner as his sibilings went their own ways. He had realized something that no one noticed but he kept quite. _The pink haired girl tripped that Hyuuga _Gaara thought _But why, because she hates the Hyuuga how pitiful_. Maybe he should tell the hyuuga princess. He turned to see her srounded by the boys. He looked at her. The blod from the cut was drying up. He smirked (O.o). She had really red blood, probably because shes from the Hyuuga clan. But gaara was admiering it. He gave a small sigh. Maybe he would tell her later.

-------------------------------------------

**Well that's it**

**Thanks again for the reviews**

**Don't worry **

**That little witch Sakura WILL pay**

**You just see…**


	5. The Game 2

**Chapter five**

**You will see what evil plans are in store for Sakura**

**He he…**

**Oh ya I have an offer**

**Anyone who wants to be a character in my story can be (so that you can beat the CRAP out of Sakura..)**

**You just have to tell me what you want to look like in my story, your name and if you want, who you want to have a crush on**

-------------------------------------------

Tenten opened the box of bandages. She took out one bandage with kunais on it. _Hinata tripped hard _Tenten thought _I wonder on what_.

She went back into the room and found Hinata. "Here Hinata, a bandage" Tenten offered.

"Thank you Tenten-chan" Hinata thanked. Tenten smiled.

"Thank you very much Miss Tenten" Neji thanked. She blushed.

"Tenten-chan, me, Kiba, Naruto and nii-san are gonna play a game, do you want to come with us?" Hinata asked. Tenten nodded.

"I would like that" Tenten smiled. The five met up at a table.

"Ok what are we gonna play?" Naruto asked.

"How about we play a card game" Kiba suggested.

"Good idea, Kiba-kun" Hinata said, which made Kiba blush a bit.

"Ya, I could have thought of that" Naruto grumbled.

"Which card game?" Neji asked.

Naruto perked up "how about 'Gold Fish" he suggested.

"I like that game" Hinata said.

"Me too" Kiba and Naruto said together. Tenten giggled.

"Let's do it two by two" Tenten suggested. The others agreed.

First, Naruto vs. Neji_ I will show Hinata-chan that I'm better at this game then her nii-san _Naruto thought smiling. Neji was calm. The game startedand Naruto and Neji picked their five cards. Naruto looked at them and smiled bigger. He had a two, an A, a five, a four and a Queen.

"Do you have a five" Neji started. Naruto frowned and gave him his card.

"Ok my turn, believe it, do you have a two" Naruto asked. Neji shock his head and Naruto got another card from the deck.

"Now, do you have a King" Neji asked.

"Nope" Naruto answered. Inside, he was happy Neji was wrong.

The Brach House member got a card from the deck.

"Do you have a nine" Naruto asked. Neji groaned and gave his card to Naruto.

"Go nii-san and Naru-kun!" Hinata cheered. Naruto smiled and Neji smirked.

"Ya, go you two!" Tenten joined.

"Hey whats going on here?" asked a voice. They turned to see Temari standing there.

"H-hello" Hinata stuttered, hiding behind Tenten.

Temari had a confused look on her face. But smiled. "So you're the Hyuuga clan's next heir, eh" Temari said. Hinata nodded her head slowly.

"Cool! 'Cause Gaara is next to being the Kazekage of Suna because our dad is the current" Temari explained. Hinata came beside Tenten. She looked at the red head sitting at the corner.

"Why is he always sitting there?" Hinata asked. Temari looked over at him.

"Well Gaara is not really social really" Temari answered.

Hinata looked at her with a confused face "whats t-that m-mean?" the heiress asked.

"Oh it means he doesn't talk much to people or do things" the fan-caring kunochi answered.

Hinata was silent for awhile then walked away from the group. Naruto looked up to see why Hinata was leaving. To their surprise, Hinata walked up to Gaara. The red head did not look up. Hinata smiled.

"H-hi I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata introduced. Gaara was silent but looked up at her. She continued "would you like to come and play with us?"

-------------------------------------------

Gaara was confused. He should no be, it was a simple question. But no one asked him to play other then his sibling. Even his own father did not like him. So why was this random girl asking him to play.

He looked into the little girls eyes. He noticed how light blue it was. Like the sky at the end of the day. They where beautiful mixed with her pale snow-like skin. Gaara just stared at her for a moment.

"Um, did you listen?" Hinata whispered. Gaara snapped up and nodded his head.

"So will you play with us?" she asked excitedly. He sighed a bit and nodded his head. She smiled which made Gaara's face turn red a bit.

Hinata walked back to the group, with Gaara along with her.

"Gaara you want to play?" Temari asked, surprised.

Gaara stared at her but nodded a bit. "Wow, Gaara! You don't play that much" Temari shrieked. Gaara groaned silently.

"I win" said Neji interrupting their conversation.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed. Neji groaned.

"I won baka" Neji repeated angrily. Hinata giggled as Naruto kept shouting about how he could lose.

"Gaara-kun, would you like to go next?" the heiress asked. Gaara looked at her.

Kiba was jealous of the way Gaara was staring at Hinata. "Lets go, you and me" Kiba called. Gaara stared at him and winced.

_Well this guy looks like an idiot _Gaara thought. He sighed a bit and nodded.

"Good" Kiba said and got the deck. He began shuffling

"Good luck, Gaara nii-kun" Temari sai9d, patting Gaara on the back. Gaara flinched at his sister's patting.

He sat down and Kiba gave him five cards.

"Go Kiba-kun and Gaara-kun" Hinata cheered again.

Kiba blushed and scratched his head. Gaara looked at her. –Kun?

They started the game. Naruto and Neji sat beside Hinata as she cheered for the two new opponents. Kiba glanced up at the cool Gaara.

"Ok, do you have a three?" Kiba asked. Gaara shock his head and Kiba got a card. The game went on. Neji sat silent, Naruto cheered for Kiba, Temari cheered for Gaara, Tenten cheered for the two for a while but sat back down and side glanced at Neji. Hinata was cheering for the two.

In the end, Gaara won. He had said that this was the first time he played this game. Kiba and Naruto were sad but cheered up when Hinata gave them cookies she had. She congratulated Gaara and Neji.

Later, Neji went and read a book while Hinata played with Temari and Tenten tag.

Then lunch came…

-------------------------------------------

**That's it **

**Remember if you want to be part of my story, review and tell me what you look like, your name and if you want who you want to like.**

**And get a chance to be evil to Sakura -evil smirk-**


	6. New Kid

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Everyone while be here**

-------------------------------------------

Everyone took their lunches to one of the tables. Hinata and Neji had chicken sandwiches. They sat beside each other. Kiba walked up to the Hyuugas.

"Hey guys, can I sit with you?" the dog-boy asked. Hinata smiled and nodded. Neji groaned but nodded too. Then Naruto.came up to them.

"Hey guys! Can I join?" he shouted. Hinata had an anime sweat drop but nodded, Neji looked away and Kiba glared at him.

"Sure, Naru-kun" Hinata said. Naruto blushed and sat down. Sakura was sitting with Ino and staring at Sasuke. Ino was talking to Sakura, but the pink-haired bitch…I-I mean girl was staring at Sasuke to much to listen. Shino sat alone and the sand siblings sat together. Rock Lee sat beside Tenten, talking about youth (and blah blah blah).

After lunch it was time to go. Hinata packed her stuff with Neji. He waited for her to get out. Hinata put her new book. She saw Sakura glaring at her as she walked off with Neji.

"Good by Hina-chan" Tenten called.

Hinata waved "bye Tenten-chan" Hinata called back.

"BYE BYE HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted. Hinata waved.

"SHUT UP, BAKA!" Kiba shouted. "Bye Hinata-chan". Hinata smiled and nodded, then waved.

"Seeya, Princess" Temari called, running after Gaara and Kankuro.

"Bye, Tema-chan" Hinata called back.

Neji and Hinata walked down the sidewalk.

"You made a lot of friends, Hinata-sama" Neji said. Hinata nodded. But then stopped.

"Oh, no nii-san, I forgot my lunch box" Hinata gasped.

"Then go get it, Hinata-sama, I'll wait here" Neji said. Hinata hugged him and ran back to the school. She got to the school's entrance and entered. She grabbed her lunch box but froze when she saw someone.

It was Sakura, getting a book from the shelf. She got it and turned only to see Hinata looking at her. She scolded.

"What are you looking at, witch" Sakura stated, coldly. Hinata was frightened. Sakura was scary when she is angry.

_What the hell is her problem? _Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura walked up to her. She smirked and slapped the heiress on the cheek. Hinata grabbed it and winced in pain.

"Hey, you little witch, don't stare at me like that" Sakura scolded again. Hinata looked at her. Tears swelled her eyes.

"I'm talking to you" Sakura said and was going in for another slap. Hinata closed her eyes and was ready for the pain. But it never came. She heard a slapping noise but it wasn't Sakuras. She opened her eyes and saw Sakura on the floor, crying and holding her cheek. She was slapped? By who?

Hinata looked to her right to see a girl with short dirty blond hair that was curled. She had the coldest grayish-blue eyes Hinata had ever seen.

"Hey bitch, watch it, when you hurt someone" the mystery girl said, angrily. Sakura was frightened and ran out the door.

Hinata got up and was frightened too. But she did not run. The girl turned to her and smiled.

"You ok?" she asked. Hinata nodded.

"Good" she said and looked back at the door. "The little witch is such a coward".

Hinata nodded. The girl turned to her again.

"By the way, the names Chimare, nice to meet ya" the girl greeted.

Hinata stared but perked up "oh, h-hi my n-name is H-Hinata Hyuuga" the shaking Hyuuga stuttered "thank y-you f-for saving m-me Chi-chan".

Chimare sighed "your welcome Hinata-san" she said and walked out the door as Neji entered. He turned to see Chimare walk out. He looked back at her. She side-glanced at him and smiled.

"Hinata-sama, are you ok you took a long time" Neji said, worryingly. Hinata smiled at him.

"Whats wrong with your cheek?" he asked.

"Nothing" she answered "I'm ok nii-san, Chi-chan helped me" Hinata smiled at her cousin.

Neji had a really confused look on his face but smiled. He and Hinata walked home.

-------------------------------------------

"'Sup kids, we have a new kid here today, her name is Chimare" Anko said the next day. Hinata smiled from ear to ear. _It's her _she cried. Sakura was whispering to Ino when she froze and stared at Chimare. She was frightened all over again. But then she got angry.

"Ok Chimare, tell us what you like/dislike and what you want to be when you grow up" Anko explained.

"Well I don't like much things, and I hate boring people and being annoyed" she said and side-glanced at Sakura. "And what I want to be when I grow up, I haven't decided" she finished.

"Cool, well Bloody, why don't you sit their, next to Princess" the teacher suggested. Chimare walked to sit next to Hinata.

"Ok free time, everyone, do what you all do best" Anko said 'other then being annoying".

Everyone went to do their own thing (other then being annoying –look at Sakura-). Hinata smiled at Chimare.

She turned to see Hinata smiling at her. It was kind of creeping her out.

"Umm, can I help you?" she asked. Hinata perked up, realizing she had been smiling the whole time.

"Sorry, but I w-want t-to thank you a-again for helping m-me" Hinata stuttered. She just had to stop that.

Chimare smiled "cute stuttering" she commented. Hinata blushed a bit.

"Thank you" she thanked. "W-why did Anko-sensei name you bl-bloddy?" Hinata asked.

Chimare looked at her "'cause that's what my name means" she said coldly. Hinata winced. "Sorry" Chimare apologized. Hinata shock her head.

"It's ok, Chi-chan" she said.

"Hey, Hinata-chan would you and Chimare like to play with us" Temari called. Hinata nodded and turned to Chimare who nodded also.

-------------------------------------------

"Ok its called dogeball" Temari began "the purpose of the game is to doge the ball when it comes to you" she explained "that's it, any questions".

Who was there were Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Kiba, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Chimare and Shikamaru (don't ask, Temari forced him).

No one said anything except Shikamaru, who mumbled that this game was gonna be troublesome. "Ok let's begin, we need two captains, I will be one of them and Chi-chan will be the other one" Temari said "we will pick our teammates".

Temari chose Gaara, Shikamaru, Tenten and Kankuro. Chimare had Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Naruto.

Temari's team went first. She threw the ball hard at the other team. They had nearly dodged it. She was a fast thrower. Kiba grabbed the ball and throw it hard also. But they dodged. Then Shikamaru took the ball and threw it but it dodged everyone and rolled out the door and into the hallway.

"I'll get it" Hinata called and ran out the door. But when she got to were the ball was someone already had it.

-------------------------------------------

**Cliffhanger!**

**I added a new character**

**Sorry about everyone else**

**But I vow to put everyone in here**

**The one who had the ball is a new character too**

**Just saying that the school has more then one class**

**So we will see everyone**


	7. Hinata meets new people

**Well here it is**

**Chapter 7**

**And new characters will be introduced here**

**-------------------------------------------**

Hinata looked up to see three kids. One had brown hair down to her middle and brown eyes. The other had black hair with red highlights. She also had a tan. The third looked like the first one but with curly hair.

They just stood their staring at Hinata. She stared back until one of them spoke.

"Hey there" the curly brown girl said.

"H-hi" Hinata stuttered.

"Is this yours?" the straight brunette asked, holding the ball out. Hinata nodded and took it.

"T-thank you" she thanked. The three smiled and nodded. Then they ran down the hallway. Hinata staid there for a while till Temari stuck her head.

"Hey Princess, did you get the ball?" she asked. Hinata nodded again and ran back to the class.

-------------------------------------------

In the end of the game, Chimare's team one by accident when Kankuro tripped over the ball and it rolled to the other side were Naruto took it and hit Kankuro, who was the last to be out.

But Hinata was thinking about the three girls she saw in the hallway. Then a knock came from the door. Anko jumped up from her desk (she was sleeping).

She walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh hey there, Topaz" Anko said. Everyone turned there heads to see a man standing at the door. He entered and sat down at a couch.

"I heard you became a teacher" he said, smiling at the kids. Hinata turned her head to the side and looked at the man.

"W-who are y-you?" Hinata asked. The man looked down at her.

He smiled and said "my, my your pretty cute aren't you". Hinata blushed. "Say, who is this Anko" he asked. Anko walked up to the two. She put a hand on Hinata's head.

"This is the next heir to Konoha's own Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuuga" she answered, winking at Hinata.

"Wow, you must be important" Topaz complimented. Hinata blushed again. She did not really like all the attention Anko was giving her.

"This is my boyfriend, Topaz" Anko introduced. Topaze took Hinata's hand and shuck it.

"Nice to meet you" he said.

"H-hi" Hinata stuttered. Then she ran to were Neji was getting a book and hid behind him.

Anko sighed "she's really shy" Anko sighed again. Topaz nodded.

"Kinda cute" he said.

"Ya, ya but she's too young for you" Anko commented back "anyway who told you I became a teacher".

"Kakashi" Topaz answered.

Anko's eyes widened, and then she became angry. That guy always tells everyone what she dose. It always pissed her off.

-------------------------------------------

Then the class finally ended and everyone said goodbye to each other.

"Chi-chan were do you live?" Hinata asked.

"Down here" Chimare pointed down the road.

"Me too!" Hinata exclaimed "would you like to walk with me and nii-san?" Chimare nodded. The three walked down the road as they talked about class today. They went past a field, were some kids were playing. Hinata stopped and stared at the game. The two others stopped and looked back at Hinata.

"Do you want to watch the game, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. Hinata smiled at him and nodded.

"It looks like a lot of fun" she said.

"Then lets all watch it" Chimare suggested. Hinata was smiling a lot and ran down the hill, followed by Neji and Chimare.

They all sat at the foot of the hill watching as the game went on. When it ended the left team won.

They all got something to drink. Hinata, Neji and Chimare got up and were leaving until someone called out to them.

"Hey, wait" the person called. The three turned around. Hinata, being the remembering girl that she is, recognized the long brown haired girl from the hall.

"Hey you, I remember you" the girl said. Neji and Chimare looked at Hinata questioningly.

"Y-ya yo-you too" Hinata stuttered.

"You're the girl from the hall, right" she said.

"Yes" Hinata nodded.

"Ya, my names Sanza, I'm from the class beside you" the girl introduced.

"H-hi I'm Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga" the heiress introduced "and this is Chi-chan and Neji nii-san". Hinata introduced again pointing at them as she said there name.

"Hello" Neji greeted.

"Hey" Chimare greeted after.

"So you watched our game?" Sanza asked. The three nodded. "You like it?"

"Ya, congratulations" Hinata congratulated.

"Thanks" Sanza thanked "bye the way, the other two you saw are in my class".

"Really" Hinata asked.

"Yup, hey guys come over here" she called. Then the girl with a tan and the curly brunett came over to them.

"Hey do you guys remember her?" Sanza asked. The two had confused faces but then it became clear to them.

"Hey you're the kid from the hall, right" the red highlighted girl asked. Hinata nodded.

_Wow, Hina-chan shure makes a lot of friends _Chimare thought.

"Ya I remember you" the other brown haired girl said.

"Guys this is Hinata, Neji and Chimare" Sanza introduced. Hinata noticed that the red highlighted girl was blushing at them for some reason. Was she blushing at something behind Hinata? The only ones behind her was her nii-san and Chi-chan.

"Hinata this is Elsie" Sanza pointed to the curly brown haired girl. She smiled.

"Hi" she greeted. Hinata smiled.

"And this is Suki (sorry to the person who made this character but you did not tell me your characters name so I made one, again sorry, if you can send her name please do)" Sanza pointed to the tanned girl.

"Hey I know you" Neji said. Hinata looked at her nii-san weirdly.

"You know her nii-san?" Hinata asked. Neji nodded.

"Two weeks ago, I was walking down a street and I saw her drop some bags and corn rolled everywhere" Neji explained.

"Ya and he helped me pick them all up" Suki said.

"Right" Neji agreed.

"Oh so this was the guy you were talking about, Suki?" Sanza remembered "the one you said is you first lo-". At that moment Suki covered her hand on Sanza's mouth. Sanza tried to get Suki's hand off her mouth.

"O-oh i-ignore her" Suki stuttered. Elise looked at her tanned friend. She realized what her friend was doing and giggled.

"It's nice to meet you" she greeted Hinata. The heiress nodded and smiled.

The six talked for awhile till Neji interrupted."We have to go Hinata-sama or we will be late" the Branch House member interrupted.

"Oh right, sorry" Hinata said. She said good bye to the two girls and walked with Neji back home.

-------------------------------------------

"Say Dosu, let me here your MP3 player now" wined Kin.

"No, Its mine" he rejected.

"Were did you get that anyways?" Zaku asked.

"From Uncle Orochimaru" Dosu answered.

"He spoils you" whispered Kin.

"No he doesn't" retorted Dosu, who obviously heard what Kin whispered.

"Yes he dose" Kin argued.

"NO HE DOSE NOT!" shouted Dosu.

"Will both of you cut it out!" Zaku shouted back. The three walked out of the borders of Konoha and entered the entrance of the Sound village.

"They are waiting for us" Kin said. The tow others nodded. The village wasn't a really bright place were people greet you with a smile.

"Well here goes nothing" Zaku whimpered. The two others nodded and they entered darkness.

-------------------------------------------

**Hey sorry for the wait**

**Projects, and homework…you get the picture**

**Four were introduced**

**Spazzfrazz55 please tell me the name of your character so I can add it**

**You too, Kakashi-vivi**

**I want to add everyone here**

**So please have all the info in**

**Hope to see more characters 'cause it fun writing them**


	8. The Flower Shop

**Thanks to all the reviews**

**Earthlover, I would like to add your character**

**Just give me some info on him/her**

**Enjoy chapter 8 everyone!**

**Bye the way, in the last chapter, it was Friday**

**So this is the weekend **

-------------------------------------------

It was the next day; Hinata and Neji were walking by a flower shop. Hinata turned her head and stopped. Neji turned to see what Hinata was looking at.

The heiress ran up to the window and stared. Neji walked up to her and looked to where she was looking at. It was a bouquet of red rose, mixed with green leaves in a glass pot carved with suns and white birds.

Neji looked at Hinata who was just standing there, looking at the flowers. The Branch House member sighed.

"You want that, Hinata-sama" he asked. Hinata

"It's gorgeous" Hinata whispered. Then she quickly looked up at Neji "b-but i-it's to expensive".

Neji looked at the bouquet. It was expensive, it costed 50 dollars. _No wonder it's at the window_ Neji thought.

Then the door of the shop opened and a familiar head popped out.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Neji-kun" called the person. It was Ino. Hinata looked at her blond schoolmate and smiled.

"Hello, Ino-chan" Hinata greeted. Neji was silent. Ino ran up to the Hyuugas.

"What are you two doing here?" Ino asked.

"It's the weekends so were walking around the town" Neji answered. Ino nodded. Hinata looked sheepishly. Ino turned her head to the side.

"Whats wrong Hinata-chan" Ino asked. Hinata blushed and side glanced at the window. Ino looked to where she was looking. The blondie smiled.

"You like that bouquet?" Hinata nodded. She then looked at the blushing heiress and smiled.

"I could give it to you" Ino said. Hinata perked up with her eyes widened. Neji looked surprised.

"But it's too expensive" he said. Ino smiled.

"Ya, but you could do me a favor and if you can then I'll give it to you" Ino said. Hinata nodded quickly and Neji still had a surprised look.

"What is the favor, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked

"Well the shop needs some dusting and the flowers need to be watered and trimmed" Ino answered. Hinata nodded but Neji had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Neji nii-san, will you work with me?" Hinata asked. Neji sighed but nodded.

-------------------------------------------

Hinata and Neji got to work. Hinata got the broom and Neji had the water bucket. Hinata began dusting the widows and Neji began watering the plants. Hinata was able to see the bouquet of flowers sitting at the window seal. She smiled. She loved it. Then she felt a breeze.

The heiress turned her head but saw no one. She went back to cleaning. Then she felt another breeze and turned her head again. No one. She began to get scared. Then a crash behind her made Hinata jump. She turned her head slowly. There was a cupboard behind her that was slightly opened. Hinata creped closer to it. She was so scared that someone might have snuck in.

She slowly grabbed the handle and with a fast pace, she pulled the door open. But it wasn't an enemy ninja or a monster. It was a kid, a short kid. He was wearing a red T-shirt and looked shorter then Naruto a little.

He looked up at the heiress with scared eyes. Hinata realized his pained eyes and smiled.

"Are you ok?" she asked. She raised her hand to him. He took it and she pulled him out.

"Y-ya" he shivered.

"What happened?" she asked the still shaking boy.

"W-well I was running away from someone, is all" he answered.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing" asked Neji stepping up beside Hinata. He turned and looked at the kid "who is this?".

"Oh, I just found him here" Hinata answered silently. Ino walked up to them and looked at the kid who smiled at her.

"Ugghh, Kinji what did you do this time" Ino groaned. Hinata looked at the blondie.

"You know this person, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked. Ino nodded.

"He's a kid who comes to my shop a lot and causes mischief" Ino sighed "but sometimes he comes to help clean up".

"Oh" Hinata said and looked at the kid again. He was pretty short. She smiled. "N-nice to meet y-you, Kinji-san, I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga and this is Neji nii-san".

"Hey, Hinata-san" Kinji greeted. "So your from the Hyuuga clan, cool". Hinata blushed. Neji frowned at the kid. Kinji looked at him and smirked.

"Ooohhh, mister serious is giving me the evil eye" Kinji teased. Hinata giggled, Ino sighed and Neji groaned. _This is one annoying kid _Neji thought.

Just then the door bell clanged and a customer came in. The four kid looked up and saw a familiar girl standing at the door. Hinata froze, it was Sakura.

The pink haired witch looked around the shop and spotted the four preschoolers at one corner. She frowned when she saw Hinata. _Ugghh that witch is here _she thought (oh ya you're the witch, you little bitch!).

She walked up to the four. Neji glared at her and Ino had an uncomfortable smile.

"H-hello Sakura-chan, w-what brings you here" Ino stuttered.

"Well I was coming to ask if you wanted to go shipping with me" Sakura started.

"S-sorry Sakura-chan, b-but I have t-to work" Ino said. Sakura frowned.

"Ya right, I bet you're spending time with this witch!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing at Hinata. Th Hyuuga princess whimpered. Neji growled loudly at Sakura. Ino waved her hand around.

"S-Sakura-chan, p-please, Hinata and h-her cousin are helping m-me clean up" Ino stuttered. Sakura snorted.

"Ya right, whatever, anyways I want to by something" the pink haired bitch (yes I meant to write that)said.

"W-what?" Ino asked. Sakura pointed to something. Everyone's heads turned to where she was pointing. They all gasped (except for Kinji who did not know what was going on). Sakura was pointing at the bouquet of roses Hinata wanted.

"Yes, yes that will do" Sakura grinned "very beautiful". Hinata whimpered even more but she could not cry.

"B-but Sakura-chan y-you can't have th-that!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura darted her head to face Ino.

"Why" she growled. Ino winced, but remembered something. "Because it costs too much".

Sakura laughed "you keep forgetting who my father is Ino, the head of Konoha's ANBUs, I have enough money for anything" the little witch said.

Ino had to agree with that. She side glanced at Hinata, who was trying not to look sad. Then Kinji began to get it. _Oh I see this pink head is the evil witch and she wants that bouquet but Hinata wants it to _he thought _but Hinata-chan must have called dibs on it first, this bitch is trying to steal it. _

"But you can't have it because Hinata-chan wants it!" Kinji shouted. Everyone was silent. "Its true she called dibs first". Sakura's eyes began to glow angrily.

"Too bad" Sakura growled deeply. Ino now was angry. She did not care if she was friends with Sakura, she was being rude and Ino had to do something.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but that is reserved for Hinata Hyuuga" Ino said, standing straight. Sakura's mouth opened wide. Ino never talked to her like that. The she glared at the blondie.

"Fine!" she retorted. She quickly glared at Hinata and then at Kinji then walked away. But then Kinji stuck his foot out and Sakura (stupidity) tripped over it and fell face first into a pile of dirt from the vase that Kinji broke. She got up and glared at the little kid.

Everyone tried not to laugh out load. Sakura glared at them and then looked at Kinji. She raised her hand. "You little shrimp!" she shrieked. She was about to slap him when someone grabbed her hand.

-------------------------------------------

**Another cliffy**

**Sorry**

**Again, thank you for the reviews**

**HAHA! Sakura fell into dirt **

**Would love to see that in person**

**Anyways, thank you to all those who gave there characters**

**I love them all!**


	9. Note for Readers

**Sorry for the long wait everyone but I;m in another city and my word document is not working.**

**I will be updating when I get back.**

**Promise**

**Sorry again to everyone**

**sincerely, TheDarkHyuuga**


	10. Cousins

**Hi everyone, again!**

**Chapter 10 is finally here!**

-------------------------------------------

The four kids and the little witch bitch (coughSakuracough) looked up to see the person who grabbed it. They all had wide eyes (but Kinji, once again, did not get it). It was Sasuke!

Sakura darted her hand back to her side and smiled sweetly (-barfing noise outside the story-).

"H-hello Sasuke-kun" Sakura said. Sasuke stared at her and groaned. He looked at Kinji who looked back at him with a questioning look. Sasuke smirked at him but not show able.

"S-Sasuke-kun would you like to walk with m" the pink haired bitch asked (note: sometimes I will call Sakura Sakuratard, pink haired bitch or witch and any other names for Sakura that I or you –my audience- can come up with).

Sasuke stared at her again "not today" he answered silently. Sakura frowned.

"What are you doing here Sasuke-kun" Ino asked. Sasuke looked at his blond classmate. He saw Hinata sitting beside the standing Ino. He looked at the Hyuuga princess for a second and then answered Ino's question.

"Because**-**" he started. Neji glared at the Uchiha. The two clans are enemies so he doesn't really like Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Neji and glared at him back. Hinata felt the tension in the room.

"Um, S-Sasuke-san what are you doing here?" Hinata asked. Sasuke looked at her. She got up and smiled. Sakura looked at the two and got angry. _What is that witch doing? _Inner Sakura shouted.

"I was showing someone around" he answered. The four kids and pink bitch (new name yay!) looked confused. Sasuke stepped aside and another kid with dark brown hair that went past his ears and light green eyes. Hinata looked at the boy for a moment till Sasuke spoke again.

"This is Ryou Mizaki" Sasuke introduced "he and his cousin moved to Konoha from the Snow country".

"Hello" Ryou greeted, quietly. He looked at the five kids then looked down at his feet and blushed. Hinata realized that he was shy since no one is talking. She smiled sweetly (-SEQEUL- so cute!).

"Hi their Ryou-san, I'm Hinata Hyuuga" she introduced, without stuttering that surprised everyone.

She pointed to Neji "and this is my nii-san, Neji" she pointed to Ino "this is Ino-chan" she pointed next to Kinji "this is Kinji-kun" and finally pointed at Sakura (my goodness, Hinata is introducing Sakuratard even through all the things the Forehead girl did to her, she better be grateful) "and this is Sakura-chan". Sakura glared at Hinata (SHE IS SOOOOO MEAN!).

Kinji smiled "hey there!" he shouted. Ino walked up to the kid and took his hand. She shaked it.

"Nice to meet you" she greeted.

Neji groaned silently but looked at the kid and smirked "hi".

Sakura snorted and walked out the door. Before leaving she turned around. She smiled at Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, I will see you soon" she called sweetly (-barfing noises again-). She left them. Ryou frowned at Sakuratard. He looked at the other kids and smiled.

"T-thank you" he stuttered. Hinata smiled bigger. Finally someone who stuttered like her.

"Ouch!" they heard a noise at the door. Their heads turned to see Sakura on the floor.

"Hey, watch it bitch" said a person. They all looked up and Ryou smiled. Standing at the doorway was a girl with sliver hair, and black eyes. She was holding an opened bag of cookies and was munching on one. She swallowed.

"I said watch were you going" she said again. The pink haired bitch pouted and stuck her tongue out at the girl. The silver haired girl glared at her. She backed away and rushed out of the shop as fast as her little legs could carry her. The girl turned around and saw the other kids looking at her.

"Sayaka!" cried Ryou. The girl smiled at him. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey I was looking for you, were the hell have you been?" she asked. The other five kids were confused. Ryou faced them. He pointed to the girl and smiled bigger.

'This is my cousin, Sayaka Mizaki" he introduced. The girl smiled.

"Hey, nice ta' meet cha' all" she greeted. They all nodded. Hinata giggled a little. She kinda reminded her of Naruto.

"Cousin, this is Hinata Hyuuga, her nii-san Neji, Ino, Kinji and Sasuke" he introduced. "He is the one who was showing me around Konoha". Sayaka nodded.

"Thanks, mister" she said smiling. Sasuke groaned. Her smile reminded him of that baka Naruto.

"Welcome" he said, coldly a little. She frowned at him, and then pouted. _Ugh this guy's booooooring _She thought. Then she took a cookie out from the bag.

"Want one, Ryou?" she asked. He nodded.

"Only if you give everyone one" he said. Sayaka sighed but nodded. Everyone smiled and Kinji jumped up.

"All right, a cookie, a cookie!" he cheered. Hinata giggled again. Sayaka passed a cookie to everyone.

"Thank you" Hinata thanked when her cookie was given to her. Sayaka smiled at her, which made Hinata blush.

"Welcome, little princess" she said. Hinata looked up at her. How did she now about her being the heiress?

Sayaka laughed at Hinata's clueless face.

"A little birdie told me" she said, still laughing. Hinata had an even more clueless face. Sayaka laughed again.

"Ryou and I are going to the Konoha Preschool on Monday" Sayaka said, who finally stopped laughing. Hinata perked up and smiled.

"That's the preschool we all go too" Ino said, also smiling.

"Cool then we will see each other!" Ryou exclaimed. They all nodded.

"By the way" Sayaka started. They all looked at her "who was that rude bitch I bumped into".

Everyone sighed.

"That was Sakura" Neji answered.

"The meanest bitch you will ever meet!" Kinji exclaimed. Hinata nodded slightly.

"Dose she go to your preschool?" Sayaka asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Ya, unfortunately" he sighed. Sayaka and the others groaned. The Hinata looked at her again.

"S-Sayaka-chan, if I could call you that, which class are you in?" Hinata asked.

"First you can call me Sayaka-chan if I can call you Hinata-chan, and second I'm in Kakashi Hatake's class" she answered. Hinata nodded. "Which class are you all in?"

"Were in Anko Mitarashi's class" Ino answered, gloomily.

"Oh man, well at least we will be in the same school" Ryou said. Hinata was sad but remembered something.

"Hey, three friends of mine will be in your class" she said. Neji looked at his cousin.

"Oh ya" Neji said, remembering the three girls from the field.

Hinata smiled bigger"their names are Vivi (I named her Suki 'cause Kakashi-vivi did not tell me her name, thanks for telling me later) and Sanza". Sayaka nodded.

"We'll be looking for them" she said. Ryou tugged on Sayaka's shirt.

"We have to go now" he reminded. Sayaka nodded then turned to the kids again.

"Sorry, it was nice to meet you" Sayaka said. The others nodded.

"M-me too" Ryou stuttered. Hinata smiled. The two cousins walked out of the shop with a wave. Ino clapped her hands.

"Okay to pay of the vase you broke, Kinji, you will work also with Hinata and Neji" Ino decided. Kinji nodded, but frowned. "And Sasuke, would you like to help?".

"Umm I don't think-"he started.

"P-please Sasuke-kun, w-we would like y-your help" Hinata pleaded. Sasuke looked at the heiress. She had really beautiful clear eyes. He blushed a little. Neji glared at him. He didn't like the way Sasuke was looking at Hinata.

"Well okay" he sighed. Hinata smiled.

"Thank you" she thanked. Neji glared more, Kinji giggled and Ino smiled. The five preschoolers got to work.

-------------------------------------------

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stood, quietly, at the Konoha railway station. This si were people from other countries can come and visit Konoha. Temari looked at the big clock hanging on the wall. She frowned.

"I don't know why we should wait for her" Temari pouted. Kankuro sighed.

"Temari, we have to, I don't get it either" he said. Temari frowned more. Gaara had his eyes closed and stood their silently. He opened his eyes slowly and raised his head.

"She's here" he said silently. A train pulled up, its engines were huffing and puffing. Its whistle blow which made a screeching noise.

"**_The train from Sunagakure is now stopping_**" the speaker said. The doors opened. And tons of people from Suna****and some from Konoha came rushing in the station. They saw a girl with black stringy hair, and deep black eyes, dressed in black pants and dark blue shirt came out. She also wore a black cape. She carried a black and blue suit case. Gaara and his siblings watched as the scary girl stepped in front of them.

Gaara looked into the black eyes of the girl. She looked back.

"Welcome to Konoha, Kyume".

-------------------------------------------

**Well there you go**

**New girl was introduced at the end**

**Two cousins were introduced too**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter**


	11. Konoha Streets

**Hey everyone 11 is here!**

**Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Ino and Kinji finally finished working at the shop. They were all exhausted.

""I-Ino-chan, d-do you d-do this a-all the t-time" Hinata breathed hard. Ino nodded.

Later Ino smiled and said "Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun thank you, Kinji-kun I will let you off the hook and Hinata-chan". She walked over to the window. She held the vase in front of the heiress. "I believe this is yours" she said.

Hinata blushed and nodded. She was so happy Sakura did not take it. "Th-thank you, Ino-chan" she thanked and took the vase looking at its beautiful carvings. Neji smiled. He was happy 'cause Hinata was happy. Sasuke smiled and Kinji gave a big grin.

-------------------------------------------

The next day, Hinata decided to take a walk by herself. She looked around at the houses and little shops. She held one of the roses from the vase she had gotten from Ino.

The Hyuuga heiress looked up. It was a sunny day, no clouds in the sky. She smiled it, was a beautiful morning. But she was so busy looking up that she bumped into someone. They both fell back with a thump. Hinata rubbed her head.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry, I-I should h-have watched w-were I was g-going" she stuttered trying to explain.

"Relax Hinata-chan, it was an accident" said a familiar voice. Hinata looked up. It was Chimare. Hinata got up and giggled. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"H-hello Chi-chan, so-sorry about th-that" she said. Chimare shook her head.

"Its okay Hina-chan" she assured. "By the way, I met up with the two cousins from the Snow country".

Hinata looked up at her and grinned. Ryou and Sayaka met Chimare, that's good.

"You know them, 'cause they said they knew you" she explained. Hinata nodded. "There in Kakashi's class, right?" Hinata nodded again. Chimare sighed. "To bad, we can't be in the same class, oh well".

"Y-ya, to b-bad" Hinata stuttered. Then two more familiar voices were heard.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata turned to see Kiba and Naruto, with their backpacks, running down the side walk. They pushed each other. Hinata giggled at them shoving each other. They jumped and landed on each other in front of Hinata. They quickly got up and blushed, rubbing the back of there heads.

"Hey, Hina-chan, I haven't seen in all weekend" Kiba said, smiling.

"Ya, sorry Kiba-kun I've been busy in Ino's shop" Hinata explained.

"Hina-chan! I missed you" Naruto cried, hugging Hinata. This made her blush red, Kiba glare with anger and Chimare smirk. Naruto unembraced Hinata and blushed redder.

"S-sorry, Hina-chan" he apologized. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"I missed you and Kiba-kun too, Naru-kun" she said. The two boys blushed red.

_It's so damn obvious they have a crush _Chimare thought, and giggled at the boys who tried to hide there blushing.

"Hina-chan, I have some popsicles in my bag, would you like one?" Kiba asked. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun" she thanked as Kiba blushed. He was about to reach in his bag when they heard a noise behind Chimare. Everyone turned their heads to the alley way to see trash cans on the ground. They all froze.

"K-Kinji-kun, is th-that you?" Hinata called. Even thought Chimare, Kiba and Naruto did not know who this Kinji boy they trusted Hinata. There was no answer.

"M-maybe it wa-was a ra-racoon or s-something" Naruto shuddered. Everyone nodded. Then another sound came from beside them.

"Ouch"

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Hinata screamed.

"OH CRAAAAAAAP!" Chimare shouted.

"NOOOOOOO!" shrieked Naruto.

"FUUUUUCK!" Kiba yelled.

The villagers looked at them surprisingly, as if they screamed because there was five dangerous shinobi surrounding them with kunais. They blushed, realizing their screams.

"Hey, you all don't have to shout!" The four looked down at to see a girl with brown hair reaching a bit farther then her shoulders and hazel eyes. She rubbed her head and looked up at them all.

"Who are you?" Chimare asked.

"And why the HELL did you scare us!" exclaimed Kiba. The girl gave him a weird look.

"I should be the one shouting, your backpack is dripping with who knows what and I tripped" the girl said, angrily. They all looked at Kiba's backpack.

"SHIT! My popsicles are melting!" he exclaimed again. Hinata had wide eyes.

"And my name is Himari" she answered to Chimare. Hinata looked at the hazel-eyed girl.

"So, where are you from?" Hinata asked "I've never seen you before".

"Ya well" she started, smiling now "I came from Suna, and I've been here for three weeks, but I have not been out for a lot of time". She smiled even more and started jumping. "Say, say do you all know who Gaara, Kankuro and Temari are?" she asked.

They all perked up at what Himari said. Hinata nodded.

"Yes, they are in our class" she answered. Himari stopped jumping.

"That's great! Which class?" she asked again.

"Anko Mitarashi's" they answered together. Himari's face dropped.

"Whats wrong, Himari-chan" Hinata asked. Himari looked at her with a questioning look. –Chan? But she smiled a little anyway.

"W-well I was hoping they would be in my class" she answered.

"Which class?" Chimare asked.

"Kakashi Hatake's" she answered. Hinata perked up and smiled.

"I know the kids in his class!" she exclaimed. Chimare, Himari, Kiba and Naruto looked at her weirdly.

"Really?" Himari said. Hinata nodded fast.

"Ya" she said, excitedly. "There is Sanza, Vivi, Elsie, Sayaka, Ryou and Kinji".

"Oh cool! I did not know that you knew a lot of people Hina-chan" Chimare complimented. Hinata nodded and blushed a little.

"I'll look for them" Himari said, smiling. "Thank you, who are you anyway, you guys did not introduce yourself".

"Oh right! Sorry my name is Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata introduced. "This is Chimare-chan, Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun".

"Okay well I have to go now, see ya at the preschool" Himari said and ran the other way. The four kids waved.

"Well, I've got to go also" Chimare said. She started walking the same way as Himari. Hinata and the two boys waved good bye.

"Hina-chan, would you like to come over to play?" Kiba asked, smiling. Hinata blushed.

_Oh no you don't! _Naruto thought. He grabbed Kiba by the collar and dragged him.

"Let go of me, baka" Kiba shouted.

"No way! We will play at MY house" Naruto growled. Hinata was confused but waved anyways. She looked around. She was alone again. Well not actually…

-------------------------------------------

**Duh, duh duuuuh**

**Cliffy again**

**Man, I like cliffy!**

**Well at least when I do them**

**But I know what will happen so it doesn't count**

**New character!**


	12. Konoha Streets 2

**Duh, duh duuuuuh**

**Let's see who's spying on Hinata-chan**

**Well find out here**

-------------------------------------------

Hinata was about to turn around when she spotted some thing out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was but saw nothing. She was about to walk when something else caught the corner of her other eye. She turned again. Nothing. Was this another one of Himari's tricks? Maybe, but why did Hinata doubt that. So she started waking. But then she felt a leg on her ankle and next thing she knew, her whole body was on the ground.

She heard a groan, got up at turned around to see two girl. One had black stringy hair and deep blue eyes. She wore deep blue pants and a black T-shirt, with a cape.

The other had wavy red hair. She wore a lime green T-shirt and blue pants. But what was scary about her was her two different eye colors. One was brown and the other was green.

They looked down at the frightened heiress. The black haired girl groaned silently again. Hinata stood up and brushed herself.

"So your up" the red head said. Hinata looked at the girl and nodded slowly.

"Ugh, you did not trip her that hard" the raven haired said. Hinata looked at them weirdly. What were they talking about? Then she saw the red head's foot was stuck out.

_She was the one that tripped me?_ Hinata thought. Then she pouted. The red head snickered.

"Aww, she's pouting, how cute" she snickered more. The raven hared just stared at her red headed friend.

"Why must you snicker every time, Briar" the raven haired complained.

"Says you, Kyume, your always bored" the red haired, whose name was Briar, complained back.

"Why d-did you tr-trip me?" Hinata finally was able to ask. The two girls looked at her.

"'Cause we felt like it" Briar answered, coldly. Hinata stood back.

"B-but that wasn't n-nice" she said. Briar sneered.

"So?" Hinata was now really upset. This girl is so mean. Like Sakura.

"-sigh- were leaving Briar" Kyume decided. The two were about to walk away. Hinata decided then and there that she did not want any more enemies.

"H-hey wait" Hinata called. The two girls stopped and turned to face the heiress. She ran up to them. She handed them her rose. They were taken aback. The heiress smiled.

"Here you go, you can have this rose I got from a friend" Hinata offered. The two girls looked at each other, then at the rose, then at Hinata.

"B-but we just-"Briar started. Hinata shook her head.

"I-I just don't want anymore enemies" she interrupted silently. Briar reached for the rose and grabbed it.

"Uh, thanks?" she said, confused. Hinata smiled and nodded. Kyume sneered and walked away from the two.

"Um, wait-"Hinata called after her.

"Don't bother, Kyume-chan doesn't really talk to people, and never likes to be nice or people being nice to her" Briar explained. Hinata had a sad look on her face.

"Come on cheer up" Briar said. She twirled the rose and fiddled with her feet. "Um, sorry 'bout tripping you". Hinata looked at her and smiled.

"It's ok, um, Briar-chan right?" Hinata asked. The red head nodded.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga" the heiress answered. "So why did you trip me?"

"Well, I told you I felt like it" she answered "I just met Kyume; she's in my class at the Konoha preschool, in Kakashi Hatake's class".

Hinata perked. Kakashi Hatake. Man, she was meeting a lot of his students. "I-I know people from that class, I just met one" Hinata said.

"Really?" Briar asked. Hinata nodded.

"Her names Himari, the others are Sanza, Vivi, Elsie, Sayaka, Ryou and Kinji" Hinata named.

"Cool!" Briar exclaimed. "I've met some from my class too; their names are Kari, Tye, Tomoshibi, Neko and Ai".

Hinata had not met them, but she was sure she would tomorrow.

"Well, gotta go" Briar said. She walked away.

"Ok, bye Briar-chan" Hinata called. Briar waved at her and twirled the flower again, smiling.

-------------------------------------------

Neji sighed. He was sitting on a bench in the Hyuuga garden. Hinata had decided to go on her own for a walk and Neji was stuck in the Hyuuga estate. He was really worried about Hinata. He guessed that he was feeling this way from being born in the Branch House and they normally protect the Main House members.

But he was also worried about Hinata because she was his little cousin, almost like a little sister. Other then that, he was bored like hell! There was nothing to do. So he decided to take a walk by himself.

He grabbed his blue coat, just in case it would get cold, and walked down the path. He just entered a street when he saw a boy walking down the path, looking lost. Neji walked up to him. The boy had a surprised face.

"Hey, you look lost" Neji said. The boy looked away. "Well?"

"Well, um, ya, I am sorta lost" the boy finally talked. Neji had a confused look on his face. He had never seen this boy. The stranger had black hair except for his bangs which were so white that it reminded Neji of snow.

"Who are you?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Ai, I'm new here" he answered.

"To Konoha?" Neji asked.

"No, to this street" he answered. "I'm going to be new to this preschool I heard about".

"I'm in a preschool, maybe were going to the same" Neji said.

"Probably" Ai shrugged. "What are you doing on the streets?"

"Half walking for no reason, half looking for my cousin" Neji answered "I kinda worried about her" Ai nodded.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Neji answered, hoping that Ai knew where she was. Ai shook his head.

"Never heard of her" he answered. Neji's face dropped. "But I could help you look for her"

Neji's eye widened a bit "really?" Ai nodded.

"Sure"

So they both walked down the path to look for Hinata. While walking, Ai turned to Neji.

"So whats _your_ name?" he asked. Neji turned to him and smiled a little.

"Neji, Neji Hyuuga" he answered. Ai nodded and smiled back.

-------------------------------------------

**Done**

**Well three new characters**

**Neji and Ai are searching for Hinata**

**So cool!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**


	13. Hyuuga and Uchiha

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I reached over 100 reviews!**

**YAHOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Chapter 13**

-------------------------------------------

Hinata had the strangest feeling that someone was looking for her. It was odd. She began walking on one of the paths that was empty. No one walked through it and no one came out of the homes. Hinata thought it was kinda creepy but continued.

Then she heard a door open. She looked up to see a door of one of the buildings in front of her open. How stepped out was someone familiar to Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called. Sasuke turned to see the heiress waving at him. He smirked and waved back. She ran up to him. "Sasuke-kun, do you live here?" Sasuke nodded. "It's kind of empty, don't you think".

"Ya, but I'm used to it" he said, silently. Hinata nodded a little.

"Why do you live alone here?" Hinata asked.

"Uh well I don't have any parents" Sasuke answered, sounding sad "I only live with my brother, my parents pasted away". Hinata nodded. She did not ask anymore questions so as not to hurt Sasuke. She lightened up.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, um, where is you brother?" Hinata asked. At that moment, a boy a little older then Sasuke who had grayish-blue his hair that was in a ponytail.

"Yo bro, who's this?" the young man asked. Hinata looked up at him. He had red eyes, not like Sasuke's black eyes. Sasuke groaned. The pony-tailed man stood beside Sasuke.

"Hi there, my names Itachi Uchiha" he greeted. Hinata nodded.

"I-I'm Hi-Hinata Hyuuga" she stuttered then blushed.

"Cute stuttering" Itachi commented. Hinata blushed more. Sasuke scowled and pushed Itachi.

"Uh, ya this is my big brother" Sasuke pouted. Itachi stood in front of him and bend down to meet Hinata's height.

"So Hinata is it" he began. Hinata nodded shyley. "Pretty name, really fits you". Hinata blushed till her face was beat red. Sasuke had had enough. He pushed his brother to the side.

"Do you mind, were talking here brother" Sasuke growled. Itachi got up, brushed himself and shrugged. He then walked back into the house.

"Sorry about my brother, are you okay Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"So that's your brother" Hinata said. Sasuke sighed and nodded. "He sorta looks like you"

"No he doesn't" Sasuke whispered. Hinata tilted her head to the side.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Nothing, my brother is kinda annoying at times" Sasuke said.

"But he is nice though" Hinata commented, looking back at the door. Sasuke looked away and groaned.

"H-hey Hinata-chan" Sasuke began which got Hinata's attention. His face turned pink a bit and he looked in Hinata's violet eyes "w-would you like to take a w-walk?"

Hinata once again tilted her head in confusion. Now her face grew pink a little.

"Uh, s-sure Sasuke-kun" Hinata answered quietly. There was an awkward silence between the two, till Sasuke broke the silence.

"So let me just get my coat" he said. Hinata nodded slowly. Sasuke walked into his home and grabbed his coat. Before exiting he heard a giggle in the kitchen. He turned to see his brother sitting on one of the seats in the kitchen table. Sasuke pouted.

"What's so funny?" the raven haired boy asked. Itachi turned his head and smiled.

"No offence little bro, but don't you think your too young to be in love?" Itachi snickered. Sasuke grew a tint of red on his cheeks. Then Itachi's voice became serious. "Especially to the Hyuuga heiress". Sasuke drew back and looked down at the floor. Then he walked out of the house. Itachi sighed. He hoped his little brother knew what he was going at.

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Hinata walked out of the empty path and into one with people in it. Some villagers looked down at the two preschoolers walking, some ignored. They were quiet and did not talk. This kinda made Hinata nervous. Sasuke was still embarrassed about what his brother had said.

"So Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan is really interested in you" Hinata began, breaking the silence. This made Sasuke jump a bit and look at her.

"Ya" he nodded "but she's really annoying" he sighed "and mean to others who talk to me"

"Oh, really" Hinata said. Sasuke nodded again.

"That's why I did not want to talk to you a lot, I did not want you to get really hurt just because of Sakura's jealousy" he looked down at the ground.

"Well, thank you Sasuke-kun but its okay" Hinata began "you sorta remind me of my nii-san Neji". Sasuke looked at her again and sighed. "Why won't my nii-san talk about you?"

Sasuke looked up at the sky "because the Hyuugas and the Uchihas are rivals" he answered. Hinata had a _really _clueless face now. It made Sasuke chuckle, but he became serious again.

"That's why I wanted to walk with you, so that I could ignore the rivalry and just talk to you".

"But what are you talking about?" Hinata asked "I never heard of a rivalry". Now it was Sasuke's turn to have the clueless face.

"You never heard about the rivalry?" he asked, in shock. Hinata shook her head.

"Should I know it?" she said.

"Well, yes if you're the heiress to the Hyuuga clan" Sasuke answered. Hinata was confused. She had no clue what Sasuke was talking about. While Sasuke could not believe that Hinata did not know what he was talking about. He sighed.

"You see, I am the heir, well after my brother, to the Uchiha clan" Sasuke began. Hinata raised an eyebrow. So he's the _heir _of the Uchiha clan while she is the _heiress _the Hyuuga clan. Okay she understood that but what was this rivalry.

"The Hyuugas and the Uchihas are the most powerful clans in Konoha" Sasuke continued. "This is why were fighting, to see who is the strongest" "we are enemies and never get along; we can never be true friend until one of us stands as the most powerful".

Hinata looked down now, sadness in her eyes. They can never be friends? She could never be Sasuke's friend? Sasuke sighed again and continued.

"We are the Heir and Heiress to the two clans; we are supposed to lead the rivalry" "this is also why I wanted to walk with you, I wanted to be your friend before we had to become enemies".

Hinata stopped and looked up at the Uchiha. She thought she was going to cry but held it in. Sasuke stopped and looked down at the violet eyes of the Hyuuga heiress. Before he could do anything Hinata planted a kiss on his cheek. He blushed red and looked at her. She smiled. It was a really calm moment till someone shoved Sasuke to the ground.

-------------------------------------------

**Cliffy!**

**That was a little SasuXHina moment**

**But who pushed Sasuke?**

**Find out chapter 14!**

**Thank you again for all reviews, everyone!**

**If you want a special moment with your character in it or another Hinata pairing moment, tell me! **


	14. Hyuuga vs Uchiha and Kiba

**Who shoved Sasuke?**

**You all will find out here!**

**Chapter 14**

**I changed the rating to T**

**There will be some swear words but don't mind them**

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke fell to the ground with a thump. Hinata looked confused and shocked at the same time.

"Don't touch her bastred" said a low growl beside Hinata. The heiress turned around to meet the Byakugan-ed eyes of her nii-san, Neji. Sasuke quickly got up and glared at the Hyuuga. He had activated his Sharingan by accident. The two clans were glaring each other down.

"What was that for!" Sasuke shouted, his Uchiha blood boiling.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on my cousin!" Neji shouted back.

"We were just taking a simple walk" Sasuke shouted again.

"Ya, well I saw her kiss you!" Neji shouted again.

"So?" Sasuke said.

"So! She is not supposed to kiss you, she isn't even supposed to be your friend" Neji commented loudly. Sasuke glared at him. He wasn't angry because Neji was shouting at him. He was angry because Neji was right.

He looked down at his feet. Neji got angrier. Hinata was horrified. Neji was about to charge at Sasuke when a boy with black hair and white bangs grabbed him by the arms.

"Neji, calm down, you can't kill the guy" the boy said, struggling with Neji. The Hyuuga looked at the boy and calmed down. But he went back to glaring at Sasuke.

"I'm watching you, Uchiha" Neji growled "don't ever let me catch you with my cousin ever again!"

"Neji, let it go" the boy said. Neji turned around, grabbed Hinata's wrist and walked away. The (okay we all know who he is) Ai followed them. Hinata turned and waved a bit at Sasuke who did not wave back.

Once they were in an alley, Neji let go of his tight grip on Hinata. The heiress grabbed her wrist and rubbed it. It really ached. Neji looked down upon his little cousin. The way he stared at her, made Hinata feel as small as a mouse.

"N-nee-san…" Hinata whispered.

"What were you doing with the Uchiha!" Neji shouted. Hinata perked and looked scared.

"I, uh" she began.

"You are NOT supposed to talk to him, not to _any _Uchiha" Neji interrupted. Hinata looked down at her feet and was quiet. She did not know what to tell her cousin. Neji sighed and put his hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"Hinata-sama, you have to understand, we can't be friends with the Uchihas bec-"

"I know" Hinata whispered. Neji looked confused. "Sasuke-kun told me about the rivalry". Neji frowned.

"You were not supposed to know till you became the new leader of the Hyuuga clan"

Hinata looked up at him; tears were sliding down her cheek. But she did not have sad eyes, she had angry eyes. Neji was taken aback. He had never seen Hinata angry.

"So you're saying that I can't be Sasuke-kun's friend" Hinata snapped. Neji was surprised. "Sasuke-kun is a really nice person, he is my friend, and no rivalry will come between our friendship!"

Neji was now _really _shocked. Hinata never spoke like that. What happened to the quiet girl who would follow what other people say? What happened to the push-over? What did the Uchiha say? Neji wasn't really angry anymore. He was just upset.

Hinata stepped back and held her mouth.

"I-I'm s-so s-so-sorry n-n-nii-san" Hinata stuttered. She flung her hands around, trying to explain.

"Its okay Hinata-sama, I'm sorry" he apologized. Hinata looked at him in a confused way. "Your right, I guess I got a little carried away, I just can't stand Uchihas". Hinata nodded.

It was silent for a while till a certain white banged boy came rushing in. He breathed hard.

"M-man you run fast" he said, still out of breath. Neji smiled (O.o)

"Sorry Ai, Hinata-sama this is Ai" Neji introduced. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ai-kun" Hinata greeted. Ai smiled.

"Hi" he said. "So this is you cousin, Neji-kun, she sorta looks like you". Hinata perked.

'_So that's your brother, he sorta looks like you'_

Hinata giggled remembering Sasuke's brother. The two boys looked at her, wondering what so funny.

"Hey lets get something to eat" Hinata suggested. The two others nodded. They all walked down to Ichiraku noodle shop.

-------------------------------------------

Kiba ran. He ran like hell till he found a corner and hide behind it. He huffed and puffed. He finally escaped. Escaped Naruto that is. The blondie had him on a leash and that was really uncomfortable (especially since he's from the Inuzuka clan).

"Bark" Akamaru barked.

"Hush boy" Kiba whispered. The whiskered boy was looking around.

"Come out, come out were ever you are" Naruto called "you can't hide for long, and don't you even think of giving Hinata-chan a visit without me"

Kiba had to put a hand on Akamaru's mouth to shut him up. Once the blondie passed Kiba sighed heavily. He escaped. He turned around only to be face-to-face with a girl who had brown curly hair and brown eyes. He jumped back.

"Uh, hi" Kiba said. The girl looked confused. She was holding a basket of laundry.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"Uh nothing" he answered. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you hiding from someone?" she asked again.

"Um, well, n-not really" he answered nervously.

"Ya sure, you're hiding from the blond kid" she said.

"Um k-kind o-of" he stuttered. The girl giggled.

"You kinda remind me of this girl I met" she began. Kiba perked a bit.

"Who?" he asked.

"Oh, just this Hyuuga named Hinata" she answered "heard of her?". Kiba nodded.

"Ya, I'm in Hinata's class" he said.

"Really?" the curly-browned girl asked.

"Uh huh" he answered.

"Cool! Hinata's sweet right?" she said. Kiba nodded.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Elsie" she answered "and you?"

"The name's Kiba and this is Akamaru" he introduced. The white dog barked hello.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"So Elsie are you in Anko Mitarashi's class?" Kiba asked. Elsie shook her head.

"I'm in Kakashi Hatake's class" she said.

"Oh" Kiba said, sadly.

"Its okay will see each other at recess and at the beginning and end of school" she informed.

"Oh ya" Kiba remembered. "What are you doing now?"

"Just hanging laundry" Elsie answered.

"Let me help" he suggested.

"You sure?" she asked. Kiba nodded.

"Right Akamaru" Kiba said looking at his white dog. Akamaru barked in agreement.

So the two preschoolers, and a dog, folded the laundry first. Elsie took a ladder and put it at the side of the building. Kiba passed her the laundry and she pinned them to the line with clips. They took 30 minutes to finish that. Then they folded the other laundry.

Elsie passed a big coat down and it hit Kiba on the head. She giggled and apologized. Kiba was angry but blushed a bit.

When they were done, they collapsed beside each other. Akamaru lipped to them and collapsed to.

"Thanks Kiba-kun" Elsie thanked.

"No problem" he said. "Nothing better to do"

They finally rested a bit and got up. Elsie put her hand in her pocket and took out something.

"Here" she said, handing Kiba what she had in her pocket. It was a red lollypop.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked.

"Because you really helped me with me chore, it's a present" she answered.

"Oh, thanks" he thanked. Akamaru whimpered. He wanted something, too.

Elsie ran to one of the loss boards and brought something. She kneeled and dropped a plastic, squishy dog toy shaped like a red bird (hey, Akamaru means red right). Akamaru chewed and played with it happily.

"Thanks" Kiba thanked for Akamaru. Elsie smiled. Then she kneeled a bit and gave Kiba a soft kiss on the cheek, which made him flush.

"When you see Hina-chan, tell her I said hi, k" she said. Kiba nodded slowly. She waved and ran back into the house. Akamaru barked to get Kiba out of his trance. He shook his head, confused of what happened. He looked down at Akamaru and smiled

"Come on boy, let's go home" he whispered, picking up Akamaru (and Akamaru's toy). The white dog nodded and the two walked out of the corner and thankfully did not have to face Naruto.

-------------------------------------------

**That's it**

**Elsie-neechan hope you're happy**

**Little fluff for you**

**Sorry to Shino fans **

**He hasn't been seen since chapter 3 (I think)**

**Sometimes I need to think of my next chapters**

**You all can wait by reading my other stories**

**I don't have that many reviews in them**

**Thanks!**


	15. Bugs and Introductions

**Well here we go**

**Chapter 15 is up!**

**There will be more Shino**

**It will start with him**

-------------------------------------------

Shino was walking down a path. It was the next day and our bug friend was walking to his preschool. He was carrying a box of bugs. He wanted to show them to everyone. He was always teased about being a bug freak but he was used to it.

After all, he is from the Aburame clan who specializes in bugs.

He walked down the street and spotted the school. The kids where there already. Shino hurried. He ran down the street as fast as he could but did not have time to make. It was because he tripped.

Yes, you heard me, he tripped. Just as he finally got to the crowd of kids, he tripped on a ball that fell in front of him. As he fell he let go of his box. And the bugs spread everywhere. He got up and looked to see madness.

The kids all ran and screamed like chickens with there heads cut off. Three girls were sat the bottom of the slide, stomping and trying to squash the walking bugs. Tenten, Lee, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke joined in. Chimare was doing the same thing, except she was at the swings.

Neji was holding Hinata, protecting her from the flying bugs that came their way. Shikamaru was mumbling something as he and Choji, who had chips in his mouth, were running from people who tried to get past them. Gaara was calm and no bugs, not even the flying bugs, came to him (wow even bugs are scared of Gaara). Temari and Kankuro slapped the bugs that landed.

A kid was stomping and slapping like crazy as he runs and a girl was trying to calm him down. Three kids where trying to unlock the school doors. Four kid where on branches of trees that where in the playground.

And Shino witnessed all of it. The three kids who tried to unlock the doors where pushed back by the force of the door. Out stepped Anko, Kakashi and Topaz.

"What's going on here?" Anko asked. But when the three saw what was happening their eyes widened at all the bugs. They were even more shocked at the reaction to the kids. The kids did not stop stomping, screaming, running, hiding and slapping, even with the adults standing at the door.

Kakashi sighed "it seems that mayhem has already occurred, seems to early don't you think". Anko looked down as her eyes were hidden by her hair. A vein popped out of her head.

"Uh oh" Topaz shivered. Anko raised her head high.

"WHO THE FUCK IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIS!" she screamed. The kids and even bugs all stopped at Anko's loud voice. Shino froze up. Anko breathed in and out, angrily. Everyone (except Neji, Sasuke and Gaara) gulped.

"WELL?" Anko screamed again. The kids looked at each other and shrugged.

"A-Anko calm down" Topaz started.

"I WON'T BE CALM TILL I FIND THE PUNK WHO DID THIS!" Anko screamed in his ear. Topaz backed away and Kakashi sighed again.

"Everyone, inside, find your class, we will sort this out" Kakashi said. The kids nodded and ran into the building, avoiding Anko as the passed her.

Shino shuddered as he ran in.

-------------------------------------------

_Kakashi's class_

Sanza, Vivi and Elsie found a three seat table and sat together. They looked around to see some kids who were either still scared about the bug incident or just minding their own business.

"Well this incident is one no one will forget" Sanza commented. The two nodded their heads.

"Hello" greeted a voice. The three turned their heads to see a girl with black hair and hazel eyes. She wore a blue T-shirt and black shorts. The girl smiled at the three.

"Hi and who are you?" Vivi asked.

"My name is Kari, I just moved from the Mist village" the raven haired explained.

"Hi, nice to meet you Kari, I'm Elsie; these are my friends Sanza and Vivi" Elsie explained.

"Hi" Sanza said.

"Yo" Vivi greeted.

"It's nice to meet" Kari said.

"So you just came from the Mist village, why?" Vivi asked.

"Oh, well my parents decided to move to somewhere were its really comfortable" Kari explained.

"So you think Konoha is good enough?" Sanza asked. Kari nodded.

"Well, hope you stay" Elsie stated.

"Thank you" Kari thanked.

Finally the teacher Kakashi came in. All the kids found a place to sit.

Kakashi sighed "well we were able to get all the bugs but we could not find the source yet" he explained. _Really tiring, why did I become a teacher, why couldn't I just stay as a Jonin _Kakashi thought.

"Ok, so first I have to know about you all" Kakashi started. "So when I point to you, you have to tell me your name, what you like and dislike and more about you". The class nodded. Then he pointed to a kid with brown hair and hazel eyes like Kari. She stood up.

"Hey my name is Himari, I like playing tricks on a certain pink hared girl" Himari started. Even though Kakashi was wondering who was this pink hared girl, some of the kids in the class new her, SUCKura (thank you to Julia Burn for Sakura's new nickname).

"What I don't like is lazy and quiet people and moments, I really bubbly and like bunnies" she finished and sat back down. Kakashi pointed to the next person beside Himari. He got up quickly.

"Yo! My name is Kinji, what I like is having fun and what I don't like is being bored or other boring people, and I like dragons, I believe in them and wear it on my shirt all the time" he finished fast and sat down.

Kakashi was confused but picked the next person. It was Sanza.

"Hi I'm Sanza, what I like is playing and what I don't like is laying around, I really trustworthy" Sanza finished. She sat back down.

Kakashi nodded and pointed to Vivi. She got up.

"Hey there, my name is Vivi, what I like is cooking, well try cooking, and what I don't like is bugs" she shivered at the thought of the bugs from the playground. "I highlighted my hair red because my mom's hair is red" she finished and sat down.

Kakashi pointed to Elsie. She got up and stepped in front of the table.

"My name is Elsie" she started "I'm not shure what I like and what I don't like, I lived in a small country in the east before I came to Konoha" she finished and returned to her seat.

Kakashi then pointed to Ryou. He got up.

"H-hi my name is Ryou, I like playing with my cousin" "I really don't hate anything" "I lived in the Snow Country with my cousin Sayaka" he finished and sat back down with Sayaka. But Kakashi pointed to Sayaka. She got up.

"Ya, hi I'm Sayaka, Ryou's cousin, I like cookies and hate Sasuke Uchiha". Everyone was surprised a bit except for Ryou who scratched the back of his head and anime sweat dropped. "I basically lived in the Snow Country" she finished and sat beside Ryou".

Kakashi coughed _this one will really be troublesome_ he thought. He pointed to Ai next. He got up.

"Um, my name is Ai, I like the colors red and black and making friends, what I don't like is round things that aren't sharp" "I like sharp things, and I tend to say things out load" he finished, smiled and sat down.

Kakashi-sensei then pointed to Briar. She got up from the floor.

"Hi, hi! My name is Briar" she started "I like violence, being annoying and making people nervous" she continued "I hate Sakura, loud people, pink –shiver- and how Rock Lee shouts about youth" "I came from the Stone village and I can be really sarcastic a lot" she finished and sat back down at her seat.

"Oooook, thanks" Kakashi said. He pointed to Kyumu next. She got up slowly.

"I am Kyumu, which means nothingness" she began which kinda scared some of the kids. "I don't really like anything and hate everything else" she continued "I used to live in Suna, but moved here and I enjoy cursing people" she finished and sat down slowly beside Briar who moved a bit away from her.

Kakashi had an uncomfortable look on his face but pointed to Kari next. She got up from her seat.

"Uh, hi there, I'm, uh, Kari" she started. Kari paused and blushed. She hated doing this. But Vivi, Elsie and Sanza whispered for Kari to continue. "I like to help people and-"she stopped and continued "and I-I like someone". Everyone (well, except for Kyumu) perked up. She blushed.

"Who?" Sanza asked.

"J-just s-someone" she said. "I also like dogs but I hate being the center of attention and deep water" "I came from the Mist village before coming here" she finished and sat down.

"The girl has guts to say she likes someone" Vivi whispered. The other two nodded.

"Don't you think you're too young to be in love" Kakashi pointed out.

"No way! Any one can love, no matter how old you are" Elsie exclaimed. Kari smiled at her.

Kakashi sighed and pointed to a girl with long black hair that went to her waist and emerald green eyes with slits like cats as her pupils. She got up and entered the light which made her hair look tinted purple.

"My name is Neko Huntaa, and no, I do not hunt cats" she started "I like cats, my cat is at my house, her name is Taiga; and I also like singing" she continued.

"Did we really need to know her cat's name?" Ryou whispered. Sayaka shrugged.

"I hate brussle sprout, people who think that I sing weird, but I do sing good!" she said " I want to be a ninja and a singer when I grow up" she finished and sat back down in the dark which made her hair turn black again.

Kakashi finally pointed to a girl with blond curly hair and blue eyes. She wore baggy black pants and a T-shirt that had 'I'll be nicer if you stop being an idiot' printed on it. She also had a lose red tie and had her hair in a ponytail. She got up.

"Wat's up, my name is Tye" she started "I like animals, maken friends and books" "And I don't like bees, Sakura and loud people". She shuddered at the thought of those bees in the playground. Everyone knew why she paused. "I used to live in the Mist" Kari perked and smiled. "I also mess with peoples minds" she finished and sat down.

"Well okay that's seems like everyone" Kakashi said. "Let's begin the class"

-------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took so long to make this chapter**

**I had to go back a memorize the likes and dislikes**

**Hope I got everyone in here**

**Sorry again **


	16. Kakashi's class

**Chapter 16 everyone**

**Is here!**

-------------------------------------------

Kakashi's class went there separate ways. Kari walked up to Tye.

"Hi" she greeted. Tye turned to her.

"Oh, hi your Kari right" she said. Kari nodded. "So you come from the Mist also huh" again Kari nodded. "Have I seen you there before?"

"Maybe" Kari answered.

"The Mist village is really cool, I'm glad I met someone from there" Tye continued.

"Me too" Kari said.

"I moved here because the Mist was kinda getting crowded" Tye continued. "Not like Konoha is not crowded. Kari giggled.

"Ya" she agreed. They continued talked.

-------------------------------------------

"So, what should we do?" Ryou asked his cousin. Sayaka sighed.

"How about we play some blocks" she suggested.

"Ya, I can make a big building" Ryou agreed. So the two Snow country cousins went to the box with a lot of small wooden blocks. They were colored in different colors.

"I'll have the red blocks" Ryou announced.

"Fine, I'll have the blue blocks' Sayaka said. They began building their buildings till Kakashi came over to them.

"You two are Ryou and Sayaka Mizaki, right?" he asked. The two nodded. "Just reminding you two to put the blocks away when your done, 'cause I don't have the time to clean them up" he reminded. They nodded again. Kakashi walked back to his desk.

"Our sensei is weird" Sayaka whispered.

"I'm think I'm going to agree with you on that one" Ryou whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about" said a voice behind Sayaka. The cousins looked behind her and saw Briar.

"No-nothing" Ryou stuttered. Briar raised an eyebrow.

"Ya right" she said. Sayaka got up.

"You don't believe my cousin" she demanded.

"Relax, I'm just saying that your cousin sucks at lying" Briar said. Sayaka put her fingers on her chin.

"Well, your right about that" she admitted.

"Cousin!" Ryou exclaimed.

"So what are you guys _really _talking about?" Briar asked.

"Our sensei" Sayaka whispered at the end. Ryou nodded.

"Well, he is weird" Briar said.

"Ya, and that mask he wears is kinda scary" she pointed to his mouth mask.

"Wonder whats behind it?" Briar wondered out load. Sayaka turned to her and gave her an evil smile.

"What are you thinking?" Briar asked.

"Won't to find out?" she asked. Briar nodded. But Ryou protested.

"But will get into real trouble if we do it" he said. Sayaka sighed.

"Fine, stay here, don't come with us" she said. Before Ryou could say anything Briar and Sayaka were already closing on to Kakashi.

-------------------------------------------

_What are those fools doing _Kyumu thought. She was sitting at the corner, watching Briar and Sayaka crawling towards Kakashi-sensei, who was just sitting there, reading his perverted book. Suddenly, someone blocked Kyumu's view. She looked up.

"What do you want" she said silently. Standing there was Neko.

"Just wondering what you're looking at" she answered. Kyumu tried to look over Neko but the cat eyed girl was blocking her way. She growled quietly.

"Hey, no need to get angry" Neko said. "Could I sing to you?"

"No" Kyumu answered quickly.

"You're dull" Neko sighed.

"Yup" Kyumu nodded and continued trying to see over Neko.

"Let's do something together" Neko suggested. Kyumu groaned again.

"No" she disagreed.

"Come on" Neko urged.

"Get out of my way, or else" Kyumu warned. Neko sighed again.

"Or what?" she asked. Kyumu narrowed her eyes on a bottle of water. She then turned to Neko

"Get me my bottle of water" she commanded. Neko looked suspicious but walked to the table with the bottle on it. She grabbed it and walked back to Kyumu.

But half way there, a block mysteriously fell in front of her. She tripped and the water bottle went flying. It fell on her head and burst open.

Neko was _very _wet. She screeched like a cat. This made Kakashi look from his book and Sayaka and Briar froze at his seat.

"WATER! WATER! I HATE WATER!" Neko screeched. Kyumu smirked evilly at her.

"Whats wrong? What happened?" Kakashi asked. Neko pointed to Kyumu.

"SHE CURSED ME! SHES A WITCH!" Neko screamed. Kyumu looked away. Kakashi sighed.

"Come on, I'll give you a towel to dry you off" Kakashi said, pushing Neko to a room. With a glare, Neko entered the room. Before entering, Kakashi looked at Briar and Sayaka who were still frozen at his seat.

"What the hell were you two doing at my seat?" he asked. Briar and Sayaka unfroze and stood up quickly.

"Uh, uh nothing" Sayaka said, nervously. Kakashi shrugged and walked Neko into the room.

-------------------------------------------

Sanza, Vivi and Elsie watched as Neko entered the room. They looked at Kyumu then looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Vivi asked. The other two shrugged.

"Maybe Neko _was _cursed by that Kyumu girl" Sanza said.

"No way, there are no such things as curses and witches" Elsie pointed out.

"But perhaps there is" Vivi whispered.

"Come on, Vivi, don't tell me you believe Elsie" Sanza said.

"Well…" Vivi began.

"I SO believe in witches and curses!" Kinji exclaimed. Sanza patted his head.

"Yup, I'm sure you do shorty" she said.

"Hey, I'm not that short" he pouted.

"Whatever" Vivi sighed.

"That Kyumu shure is scary though" Kinji stated, looking at the girl. The three nodded.

"Hey Kinji lets get back to our tag game" Ai called from across the room.

"Okay, I'm coming" he called back. "Bye guys, and watch out for Kyumu" he said, turning away from the three friends and walking towards Ai.

"Will do" Sanza said as she and her friends went back to reading

-------------------------------------------

**Sorry**

**Pretty short chapter**

**I'll try to make it longer next time**

**So it might take long**

**I would really appreciate it if you all could read my other stories**

**Thank you! **


	17. The Bet

'**Sup everyone**

**Chapter 17 is here now**

**Great new characters**

**But I feel a little sad because there was this one review that made me feel that my story is pathetic **

-------------------------------------------

After the Neko incident, the kids began to go back to what they were doing before. Sayaka and Briar walked to Ryou, pouting.

"Great! Not only did we not get to see behind Kakashi sensei's mask, but he found us at his chair" Briar complained. "He must be suspicious now"

Sayaka sighed "ya, but art least we did not get too busted" she said. Ryou looked at them and smiled.

"Told you not to try, but noooo don't listen to the shy cousin" Ryou said, mockingly. Sayaka and Briar glared at him. He shut up and went back to building hid tower.

-------------------------------------------

Kinji was being chased by Ai around the room. But no matter were he went, he kept his eyes on Kyumu. She just sat there, quietly, not moving and emotionless. Kinji was determined to prove that she was a witch to people like Sanza who did not believe him and curses.

He breathed in and out as he ran by the smiling and joyful Ai, who did not seem tired at all.

_Man, does this guy ever give up? _Kinji thought, passing Kari and Tye, who were still talking about the Mist village. They raised there heads to see Kinji pass them, lightening fast and Ai on his trail. They shrugged and went back to talking.

"I'm gonna catch you" Ai chanted.

"Not a chance!" Kinji called behind him. He passed Sanza, Vivi and Elsie who were watching them from behind their books.

-------------------------------------------

"Geez, that Kinji can be really annoying" Vivi whispered.

"But he is pretty fast" Elsie whispered back.

"Whatever, I bet I could beat him in a race" Vivi continued.

"Is that a real bet" Elsie smiled. Vivi looked at her weirdly.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Sanza asked. But she did not get an answer.

"HEY KINJI! VIVI SAYS SHE CAN BEAT YOU IN A RACE!" Elsie screamed. Everyone's eyes were on Elsie immediately. Kinji stopped and stared at her. She smiled.

"You heard me, Vivi says she is faster then you and can beat you in a race" Elsie said.

"Really?" Kinji asked. Elsie nodded.

"Right Vivi?"

"Huh?" Vivi wondered out load.

"Wow! Sounds like a beat, who will win' Ai said, smiling evilly. Kinji walked over to Vivi. He frowned and put his fists on his hips.

"Maybe you should put your cookies were you mouth is" Kinji said. Now it was Vivi who got angry.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"Yup, if I win you give me all the cookies" Kinji began.

"EEP! NOT MY COOKIES! NOT MY COOOOOOKIES!" Sayaka screamed, holding her backpack.

"I meant Vivi's cookies, relax!" Kinji exclaimed.

"Oh" Sayaka said, shyly.

"Fine pip squeak, and if I win then you have to give me all of _your _cookies" Vivi said, making shure that Sayaka heard the _your_ part. Kinji nodded quickly.

"But who will time?" Tye asked. Everyone looked at each other. None of them knew how to time. Then the door burst open.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was also tanned. At her right side there was a girl with brown hair and blond highlights. On the other side was a girl long black hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Briar asked.

"Well, I'm Inumaru" said the long brunette. "These are Kiri (emogirl, please review and tell me the name of your character please)" she pointed to the girl with green eyes "and Rin-rin (tenten and temari also please tell me the name of your character)" she pointed to the blond highlighted girl. They waved hello.

"Say, can you girls time?" Kari asked.

"Why?" Rin-rin asked.

"Because Kinji and Vivi are about to race and we need someone to time" Sanza explained.

"Who?" Rin-rin asked again. They all pointed to Vivi and Kinji who looked at the three girls.

"I think Kiri can time" Inumaru said and looked at her friend. She nodded.

"Good! Then its settled, Vivi and Kinji will race in the playground at recess" Elsie announced. Everyone nodded. But Rin-rin smiled evilly.

-------------------------------------------

_Anko's class_

Shino sat quietly, fiddling with his fingers. He was the type that would not worry or be scared easily. But he was frightened of something now. Anko. He just could not tell her he set the bugs out. He knew she was the kind that would not listen to explanations. So he stayed quiet. Everyone else were doing there own thing.

Ino and Sakura were spinning their hair while staring at Sasuke who was just standing at the wall. Kiba and Naruto were fighting about who knows what this time and Gaara was sitting down, playing cards with Kankuro. Temari played with a stuffed red fox, trying to pull its head off but taking occasional glances at Shikamaru. As for our lazy preschooler, he was playing operation with Choji, who got some crumbs from his chips on the board. Hinata and Neji were, once again reading a book. This time it was Cinderella. And Rock lee, well, he was being Rock lee. Shouting about youth to a bored Tenten.

Shino sighed. He never imagined being in the same class with so many weird people. Well they weren't weird, just different. Like Shino. If he had his bug colony now, he would watch it. And surprisingly not get bored. He would watch as little Jack tried to, again, push a pile of dirt while Chum ate all the dirt he could find. Alex would try to get the best leaf to impress Mary who was to busy looking at herself in the small puddles of water.

It was really amazing, the way bugs work if people took the time to stop and watch them.

"Shino-kun?" said a curious voice. It was Chimare. Shino forgot she was also in their class. "What's up?" Shino remand silent. Chimare narrowed her eyebrows a bit. He still remand silent, hoping that she would go away. "Lets play something, I'm bored" He looked up at her.

"I don't feel like it" he said silently and looked back down. Chimare put her fists to her hips and sighed.

"Fine" she said and walked off to the couch. Shino breathed out. Finally she was gone. He would **never **admit it but Chimare kinda scared him.

-------------------------------------------

Chimare sat down and huffed. That Shino was too boring for her. Suddenly Temari looked up from her torturing and looked at Chimare. She walked over.

"Hey, want to help me torture the stuffed animals?" Temari asked, smiling.

"Why the hell do you torture them?" Chimare asked her own question. Temari thought.

"Its fun" she answered "so want to do it with me?" Chimare sighed.

"Okay" she agreed. _Not like I have anything else to do _she thought.

-------------------------------------------

**Tell me if that was a short chapter**

**Anyway, like I said in the beginning**

**I good a hated PM from someone who said that I should take out ALL the OCs**

**Even though they said it nicely, it felt like they hated my story**

**So be honest, my audience**

**Are you getting bored of my story?**


	18. Note

**Note**

**This is a note that my OC program is stopping. Sorry to those who had an OC in your mind but no more OCs please. It seems that a lot of my audience are getting confused and I sometimes forget characters and what they like/dislike. So no more OCs.**

**Thank you, TheDarkHyuuga**


	19. The race begins

**Ok chapter 19 is here now**

**I apologize to the person who sent me that PM about getting rid off the OCs**

**You are right, everyone has their own saying**

**But I can't exactly get rid of the OCs**

**Hope you don't mind**

**No more OCs**

**I will only add two more but that's it**

**And there will be more of the originals**

**Even I'm getting confused with the OCs**

**Oh this is the second last chapter of my story**

-------------------------------------------

Sorano and her friend Miky walked down the street to their new preschool. They were very late; it must have been recess by now. Sorano flipped her mid-way black hair behind her and looked up at her dirty blond friend.

"Miky, how long is it till we reach the preschool?" she asked. Miky kept looking straight.

"Don't know" he shrugged.

"It sure is a long way from where we live" Sorano sighed. Miky nodded in agreement.

"I hope it won't be boring" he said and they got closer to their new school.

-------------------------------------------

_Recess_

The bell finally rang and all the preschoolers went into the field. Kakashi and Anko's class all gathered at the track. Vivi and Kinji's race was the main attraction. Everyone joined and the two racers started stretching. Sanza walked to Kuro (originally Kiri).

"Hope you can really time" she whispered. Kuro nodded.

"Hello Kiba-kun" Elsie called. Kiba turned to face the brunette and smiled.

"Hello Elsie-chan!" he answered.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good, what's going on though?" he asked.

"Oh one of my friends and a kid in my class are racing for cookies" she answered.

"Wow! The stakes are high!" he exclaimed.

"I know" Elsie gasped.

"Uh hello" said a voice. The two preschoolers turned around and met with a long black haired girl and a dirty blond. "Hi I'm Sorano and this is Miky" she introduced. The dirt blond waved.

"Hello, you're just in time; two of my schoolmates are about tot race!" Elsie said.

"Really? For what?" Miky asked.

"Cookies" Kiba answered. The other two gasped. "Ya, we know a dangerous bet".

"OH, THE HORROR OF LOSING YOUR COOKIES!" Sayaka shouted.

"Who's that?" Miky asked.

"Sorry about my cousin" Ryou said. "Her names Sayaka and I'm Ryou, nice to meet you". Miky and Sorano nodded.

"So which class will you two be in?" Elsie asked.

"Anko's" Miky answered.

"Me too!" Elsie exclaimed.

"Cool!" the two said.

-------------------------------------------

Himari was excited about the race. She looked around and spotted Shino, fiddling his feet.

"Hey" she greeted. Shino looked up at her.

"Hi" he said silently.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing" he answered.

"So why do you look nervous?" she asked.

"Because" he said. "Don't ask" and he looked at the ground.

"That's rude" Himari pouted. Shino shrugged. "What ever, just asked" and she walked back to her place. Shino looked up again. He did not want to talk with anyone now. But it was kinda rude of him to act like that. He sighed.

-------------------------------------------

Rin-rin still had that weird evil smile. Inumaru walked up to her.

"You sure will need a lot of wood for all these people" she whispered. Rin-rin nodded.

"Oh well, it worth it" she snickered. Inumaru shuddered a bit. Rin-rin really scared her sometimes.

"Ok, I'm ready to time" Kuro said, walking up to her two friends.

"Cool, well this should be interesting" Inumaru smiled. Kuro sighed.

-------------------------------------------

Chimare was waiting for the race to start. She was sorta bored and decided to look around. She spotted and scary looking girl at the bench. She walked up to her.

"Aren't you watching the race?" Chimare asked. The girl shook her head.

"Chi-chan" Hinata called. Chimare looked behind her.

"Oh hello Hinata-chan" she called back.

"The race is abut to start" Hinata said. Chimare nodded and ran to her.

-------------------------------------------

"Hello and welcome class of Kakashi and Anko" Sanza shouted. "This race will determine who is the fastest, Vivi or Kinji". Everyone clapped. "Briar, would you please tell our racers what they will win".

"Yes, the winner will have all the cookies" Briar said. Sayaka screamed. "I mean the opponents cookies". Sayaka rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you two ready?" Sanza said. Vivi and Kinji nodded and readied themselves.

"Begin the race already!" Ai screamed. Neko whacked him on the head.

"Quiet" she hissed. And she really hissed like a cat.

"This is exciting, right Tye?" Kari chirped. Tye nodded.

"They are really fast, so will see who's faster" she said.

-------------------------------------------

"This is interesting, two losers up against each other" Sakura snickered.

"Ya, whatever" Ino sighed, looking bored.

"Hey!" exclaimed Choji exclaimed. "You can't say loser to someone, that's not nice". Sakura put her hand on her hips and pouted.

"You have no right to tell me that fatty" she said. Choji was quiet for a moment. Then…

"I'M NOT FAT!! I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY!!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him as he was about to attack Sakura. Shikamaru held Choji by the scarf.

"Choji let it go" he sighed.

"NEEEEEVEEER!" Choji shouted again.

"What's that guy shouting about now?" Temari asked. Kankuro shrugged and Gaara did not answer.

_How annoying can you get _Sasuke thought as he groaned.

"Stop shouting, your scaring Hinata-sama" Neji growled.

"Tenten, this fatty has so much youth!" Rock lee said loudly in Tenten's ear.

"Lee!" she shrieked. Rock Lee rubbed his head.

"Why's he so loud?" Naruto asked Shikamaru. The lazy preschooler sighed again.

"He doesn't like being called a fatty or anything like that" he answered. "Seems this witch called him that".

"I'm not a witch!" Sakura screamed. Neko glanced ay Kyumu who was silent.

"Are you finished yet?" Sanza asked. Choji stopped struggling and huffed but nodded.

"Good so now we begin" she said.

-------------------------------------------

**Well that's it**

**Next chapter will be the last**

**So be ready**

**Who will win the race?**

**You all get to vote**

**Vivi or Kinji?**

**Again no more OCs please**

**Thank you**


	20. Last Chapter

**Ok last chapter**

**Thanks you all SOOOOO much for your reviews**

**That's what keeps me going**

**After this story I will start an elementary on**

**With the OCs**

**While you're waiting, I would love it if you all could read my other fics**

**Thank you again**

**Now back to the race**

-------------------------------------------

Kenji and Vivi readied themselves. Rin (before was Rin-rin) was holding the stop watch (she 'borrowed' from Kakashi sensei when he was _sleeping_) and Sanza had a whistle (her whistle). Everyone had their attention drawn to the start of the race. Choji _finally _stopped shouting and Sakura stopped being a bitch.

"Ok you all know the rules" Sanza stated. "Winner gets the opponents cookies". There were gasps and shocked looks on each preschooler (yes, even the emo kids!).

"Three laps around the school, got it?" Vivi and Kinji nodded. "Well the, racers get seeet" Sanza began. Kenji and Vivi bent down. But first

"Wait! Where is the line?" Briar asked. Everyone looked at the ground then at each other. There was not a finishing line. Sayaka took a stick and walked in front of the racers. She drew a perfect straight line and threw the stick away and it hit Sakura in the head and she died (lol! No that's not really what happened, wish it did though).

"Thanks Sayaka" Sanza thanked. Sayaka nodded and walked beside Ryou.

"Now then, GOOOOOO!" Sanza shouted.

Immediately after she said that, the two racers where off and Kuro started the time. The kids started cheering also.

"Go Kenji!" cheered Ai.

"Ya, whooh, go Vivi!" shouted Elsie and Sanza. And everyone just cheered for them, too. Hinata poked her index fingers together.

"Go you two" she whispered. Neji looked down at his nee-chan.

"You keeping score Kuro?" Inumaru asked, behind her. Kuro nodded.

"But, could you please tell Rin to stop smiling, she's scaring me again" Kuro asked. Inumaru snickered.

"Well you know Rin" she started "when she smiles like that it means-well you know". Kuro sighed and nodded. She looked at the stop watch.

The racers passed the line. One lap was complete. Vivi was in the lead. But Kinji was closing up on her. They were already so tired.

"Wow, there still going even though their tired" Tenten commented.

"Yes! They have so much youth!" Rock lee punched the air and his eyes began to flame. Tenten sighed.

Sasuke watched the racers pass the line and head around the school. _What's the point of this?_ he thought. He turned his head to notice a creepy girl on a bench looking at him. He raised his eyebrow. Another fan girl? Well if she was then she would have-

"SASUKE-KUN!!" called an annoying voice. Sasuke looked away as a pink haired bitch clung to his arm. "Oh Sasuke-kun, isn't this race so boring? Let's go somewhere else".

"No Sakura, let go, I want to watch" Sasuke tried pulling Sakuratard of his arm.

"But Sasuke-kun, why would you want to watch such a pathetic race" Sakura insisted, loudly. Some kids looked at her and got angry. The racers passed the line the second time and continued.

"I mean, who races for a bunch of lame cookies?" she continued, closing her eyes and smiling. Sayaka immediately perked and glared at Suckura. Ryou also narrowed his eyes at Suckura.

"They suck, what a stupid event, wish I never came to it" she CONTINUED. Almost all the kids were now glaring and staring at the witch.

"I don't know why people are interested in this, really stupid" she **continued**. Now everyone's eyes were on her. Sasuke looked down, an angry look in his eyes. Everyone frowned at Sakura. Vivi and Kinji were reaching the finish line, heel to heel. But no one was watching them. They wondered why till they heard the devil's voice.

"But the worst part of this is the racers; I have never seen such slow losers". They quickly stopped and stared at Sakura. The death glared. Sakura opened her eyes. She froze at the glares and frowns she got. She looked up at Sasuke who was also glaring. Everyone growled (yes again, even the emo kids).

"Umm" Sakura shivered. Hinata was done. She was trying not to be too angry but she could not stand it. She walked up to Sakura. The pink haired witch looked at Hinata, confused. Before anything happened, Hinata slapped Sakura.

Everyone (except Kyumu, Inumaru, Rin and Kuro) was shocked. No more then shocked. Neji could not believe his nee-chan just slapped someone. Sakura looked at Hinata, also shocked. Chimare smiled. Sakura grew balls of water in her eyelids and ran away, crying.

Once she was gone, everyone burst out laughing (this time, except for the emo kis). The patted Hinata and smiled and commented her. She blushed red at the attention she was given. Neji hugged his cousin. She finally grew a backbone.

In the end, Vivi and Kinji were announced tied winners and each got three cookies from their friends 9except for Sayaka who just held her backpack tightly).

**Randomness**

Anko, Kakashi and Topaz announced that the preschool was over because of who knows why. And they got a call that Sakura has resigned from the preschool and everyone cheered (-sigh- not the emo kids)

**End of Randomness**

Everyone walked out, happy and smiling. Kyumu walked up to Hinata and smiled (O.o). She patted Hinata on the back and walked off. Hinata smiled and looked up at the sky. Maybe preschool wasn't as scary as she thought.

-------------------------------------------

**Well there we go**

**Last chapter**

**-sniff- oh it feels like only yesterday I stated my fic**

**My how time goes by**

**I might make an elemanty fic next**

**I'll think about it**

**Anyway, special thanks to everyone who reads my fic**

**Thank you all for OCs and reading**


End file.
